Bufete Lightwood vs Encanto Bane
by loristicam
Summary: Alec, heredero del famoso bufete de abogados Lightwood, es secuestrado. Uno de sus secuestradores, Magnus Bane, le ayudara
1. alexander lightwood, heredero

**debo informar que este es apenas mi segundo fanfic. el primero fue uno corto, y creo que mejor elaborado. este lo hice un dia en el que pensaba...¿y que pasaria si...? y se desarrollo en mi cabeza. aunque no todo, algunos capitulos me falta pensarlos, otros ya los tengo y me falta escribirlos, pero otros ya estan escritos y en lista de ser corregidos para publicarlos. **

**seguramente habran muchos errores de todo tipo, la razon sera que esto fue hecho para pasar el tiempo, lo de publicarlo surgio despues. y bueno, sobra decir que amo malec, y por lo tanto a la dueña de su creacion,Cassandra Clare, a quien le pertenece la idea de los personajes y la historia de forma basica. la trama de este fic es mia. **

* * *

Alec estaba leyendo un libro de leyes cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿quien es?- pregunto levantando la mirada de las paginas

\- soy yo señorito Alexander. - era Amatis, su mucama personal. Después de que Alec la dejara pasar, la mujer vestida de negro con un delantal blanco entro a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. En ella había un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja

\- su madre pensó que querría comer algo mientras estudiaba para su examen- Maryse, la madre de Alec, se preocupaba mucho. Tanto por el hogar como por Alec y sus hermanos. Pero en especial por Alec. Él era el mayor, por lo tanto, quien heredaría el buffet de abogados de la familia Lightwood, un compromiso que aceptaba con honor y dedicación, ya que en sus estudios de derecho era uno de los alumnos más aplicados, aunque claro, esto se debe a su pasión por la lectura.

La mujer dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa en la entrada de la habitación y con una educada reverencia se marchó en silencio.

\- graciasAmatis- termino Alec cuando Amatiscerró la puerta. Su madre se encargaba de los empleados de la mansión Lightwood, y Alec a ella la amaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas que proclama por todo el lugar. Odiaba que los sirvientes lo trataran como un príncipe, era su amo millonario, pero eso no significaba que ellos tuvieran que besar el suelo por donde el caminaba. Esto último fue en sentido figurado. En especial Amatis, quien lo había cuidado cuando era un niño más que sus propios padres.

Con un suspiro miro la bandeja a pocos pasos de distancia, pero francamente no tenía hambre, así que volvió a abrir su libro y a continuar con el artículo que había dejado inconcluso.

Con el libro en las manos empezó a caminar por toda su amplia habitación, y después de 20 minutos de lectura, fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez la interrupción era de un sonoro pito de coche y música a todo volumen. Extrañado se aprendió el número de la página en la que iba y dejo el libro sobre su escritorio mientras caminaba al balcón de su habitación.

No salió, eso llamaría mucho la atención, solo corrió ligeramentela delgada y sedosa cortina blanca que cubría la puerta del balcón de madera blanca con amplios ventanales de vidrio.

Pudo observar los amplios jardines que tenía la mansión, con una reja muy en el fondo que tenía vigilancia las 24 horas, y la gran y preciosa fuente en medio del jardín.

Una carretera se extendía, desde la reja de entrada, hasta la puerta de la mansión donde terminaba la línea en una curva que mandaría al coche de regreso a la reja de salida.

Estacionado frente a la mansión había un convertible rojo. Alec rodo los ojos, ese había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana menor, Isabelle.

Ella estaba al volante riéndose como una loca mientras seguía tocando insistentemente el pito. En el asiento a su lado había un joven de piel blanca, anteojos, y cabello marrón. Ese era Simón, la nueva diversión de su hermana. Alec no entendía porque Isabelle variaba tanto en cuanto a gustos. Un día salía con un deportista, al otro con un músico, al otro con un actor, al otro con un modelo, y la lista se extendía bastante. Ahora le dio por salir con Simón menos había un punto a su favor, y era que Isabelle nunca había durado tanto en una relación. Además, él era agradable, varias veces Alechabía platicado con él y lo encontraba bastante inteligente. A diferencia de otros tantos predecesores.

En los asientos de atrás estaba Clarissa, una amiga de Isabelle, tomada de la mano con otro hermano de Alec. Su nombre era Jonathan, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Jace. Su hermano tenía su rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás, con unos lentes azules y una carísima chaqueta. Estaba riéndose del escándalo que provocaba Isabelle.

Alec espero pacientemente, pero con cada segundo su hermana aumentaba el escándalo. Casi podía imaginarse a los empleados encerrados en la cocina y apretujados por el miedo.

Decidido salió de su recamara y paso a grandes zancadas todo el corredor que estaba desde su habitación hasta las inmensas escaleras de mármol blanco

-¡mama! ¡Papa!- gritaba en el camino, pero al no obtener respuesta supuso que no estaban.

A paso rápido bajo las escaleras y paso balo la inmensa lámpara de cristal que colgaba del alto techo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. La abrió y bajo los escalones que lo separaban del camino donde estaba estacionado el convertible rojo

-¡hola Alec!- dijo alegre su hermana. Todos en el auto giraron y lo vieron. Simón lucia avergonzado, Clary le sonrió y Jace le hizo un extraño movimiento con una mano, como si fuera un soldado que recibía a su general acatando sus órdenes

-Isabelle ¿no podrías parar de hacer ese escándalo? Mama y papa no están-dijo su hermano mayor

-no es por mama o papa- respondió ella cortante- llamaba a los empleados, necesitamos que nos alcancen algunos bocadillos para llevar. Vamos a viajar a buscar diversión en alguna ciudad cercana-

-¿viajar por diversión? ¿Mama y papa saben de esto?- apenas lo hubo dicho sacudió su cabeza. A sus padres poco le importaban lo que ellos hicieran con sus vidas- de todos modos, hay maneras más amables de pedirlo-

-no necesito ser amable para que me atiendan, es su obligación- respondió ella indignada

-¿obligación? No, no lo es.-

-¡claro que sí!- contraataco- para eso se les paga. Ahora, si quieres que deje el ruido, llámame a alguien para pedirle nuestra comida- Alec hizo una fingida y elegante reverencia antes de marcharse dentro de la casa con paso aun mas decidido que el que había usado para salir.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde escucho como la cocinera Bridget le decía que pensaba que el alboroto era por una fiesta de Isabelle, y que nunca se le paso por la cabeza de que la estuvieran llamando. Alec se disculpó en nombre de su hermana y hermano y, después de indicarle que era lo que ella quería se marchóde regreso a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta plana a su espalda y avanzo hasta su escritorio, pero antes de siquiera tocar el libro sonó su celular en su mesilla de noche.

-¿hola?- pregunto cuando lo tomo

-Alec, hola. Soy yo, james-

-hola Jem ¿Cómo estás?- Alec se sentó en su cama mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo

-bien gracias. ¿Ytú? ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?-

-aun no. No séqué va a decir, y francamente no quiero escuchar una negativa.-Alecsabía que debía esperar a la muerte de su padre para poder trabajar en el buffet. Pero se sentía inútil, le gustaría almenas ir y ayudar en algo. Una vez se lo había dicho a Maryse, pero ella se había escandalizado, justificándose en que Alec era muy joven para trabajar y que debía cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

-debes intentarlo- animo su amigo- y la verdad yo no entiendo porque no te lo ha propuesto el-

-me ve como un plan b en caso de que llegue a faltar- contesto Alec con amargura

-¡Alec!- riño su amigo

-perdónJem- respondió apretándose el puente de la nariz- pero es que mis hermanos me sacan de quicio. No sécómo mama pretende que los cuide-

-bueno, no puedo ayudarte mucho con eso- respondióJem- sabes que soy hijo único-

-si lo sé- respondió- y no sabes cómo te envidio. La tranquilidad en tu casa debe ser fabulosa-

-¿tranquilidad? Más bien de los empleados, estoy solo. Sabes que papa está en Europa en su concierto de violín, y mama en china en su concierto de quin. La mansión Carstairs es muy silenciosa, el único ruido lo produzco yo cuando toco violín, del resto es insoportable-

-pero vale la pena- dijo Alec levantándose y tomando su libro de leyes- tus padres son músicos muy famosos, y se espera que tú algún día tomes el lugar de tu padre. El silencio es vital para cualquier músico- Aleccamino hasta la biblioteca y empezó a buscar con la mirada el lugar donde debería guardar el libro en orden alfabético

-lo sé- respondióJem- pero la alegría también hace parte de un músico. La alegría y la inspiración, y con este silencio nadie podría inspirarse. Necesito algo de ruido. Necesito compañía-

-cómprate un gato- soltó de repente Alec mientras ubicaba el lugar correcto y dejaba el libro, dándole una mirada apreciativa al que estaba enseguida. Juicios internacionales.

-¿Por qué un gato?- pregunto curioso Jem

-es una propaganda- explico Alec- ¿no la has visto? Es sobre un refugio de animales "_si necesitas ruido, si necesitas compañía, si tu alegría se ha ido, llama ahora a nuestra compañía. No te preocupes más, alégrate un buen rato, por que la solución ha llegado, y es que te debes comprar un gato"-_

\- suena tentador- dijo el músico entre carcajadas- ¿Cómo se llama la fundación?-

-el nombre me sonaba siniestro… ¡ya lo recordé! Se llama las hermanas oscuro-

-¿Quién le pone así a una fundación?- pregunto Jem aun riéndose

-no es su culpa de que la haya creado dos hermanas cuyo apellido es oscuro. Oye Jem, lo del gato era una broma-

-no, enserio me interesa- respondió el- Alec, debo dejarte, ya es hora de que practique con mi violín-

-suerte amigo- dijo Alec y colgó mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que Jem haya tomado enserio su concejo y se comprara un gato.

* * *

Esa noche, toda la familia Lightwoodse sentó a cenar. Max había llegado de sus clases de karate en el instituto, Jace e Isabelle estaban eufóricos por su tarde, Maryse y Robert pensaban solo en el trabajo, y Alecmovía la comida en su plato sin ningún interés

-¿Por qué no tenemos una mascota, digamos un gato?- pregunto Alec, pero no sugiriéndolo, sino por curiosidad de saber porque nunca habían tenido una mascota

-las mascotas quitan mucho tiempo- respondió Robert cortando elegantemente la carne en su plato- nadie en esta casa tiene tiempo de sobra-la puerta que separaba al comedor de la cocina se abrió y entro Amatis con una botella de vino, sirviéndole a cada uno en su copa. Cuando termino de servirle a Alec, él se acercó a ella y susurro un "gracias" ella lo miro y sonrió tiernamente antes de salir de nuevo del comedor. Cuando Alec volvió a girarse para encarar su comida, levanto la vista y vio la mirada de desaprobación de su madre junto con el movimiento negativo de su rostro

-¿Por qué un gato?- pregunto Isabelle tomando su copa de vino- ¿Por qué no otro animal? Los perritos son tiernos-

-un gato es más silencioso que un perro- dijo Alec

-¿y porque no otra cosa?- continuo Jace mirando desafiante a Alec- digamos un pez

-un pez no sale de su pecera- contesto Alec ligeramente enojado.

-¿Por qué no?- continuoJace

-¡porque moriría!- soltó- necesitan agua-

-¿no se ahogan?- pregunto el rubio. Alec se le quedo mirando esperando la carcajada en la que admitiría que era una broma. Pero nunca llego. Ahora lo miro con los ojos en blanco

-no, para eso tienen agallas- respondió y decidió regresar a jugar con su comida

-que tal un hámster- comento Max varios minutos después

-¡claro que no! Parecen ratas- dijo Isabelle con asco

-¡no parecen ratas!- ataco Max- son pequeños, no hacen ruido y no viven en una pecera-

-¡ya basta!- soltóMaryse- no tendremos mascotas. Ni gatos que aruñan, o perros olorosos, o peces que se mueren en un día, o hámster que parecen ratas. ¡Ya es suficiente! Ahora a comer- Maryse se giró hacia Alec- en especial tu Alexander, no has probado ni un bocado-

-no tengo mucha hambre- respondió el mirando su plato- creo que haría más retirándome a mi habitación y terminando un libro que estaba leyendo en la tarde-Maryse asintió. Le alegraba que Alec fuera a reemplazar a su esposo, y que fuera el único de sus hijos que había puesto atención a sus normas de cortesía que les enseño cuando eran pequeños

-Alexander-dijo su padre limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo, justo cuando este empezaba a levantarse- me gustaría que fueras a mi despacho. Sobre mi escritorio tengo una carpeta, ahí está el caso del señor de Quincey. Me encantaría que lo leyeras y lo estudiaras. Mañana tenemos una cena de coctel con los abogados del buffet y me gustaría que comentaras sobre el caso que nos tiene más ocupados-Alec asintió y estaba a punto de encaminarse cuando Isabelle hablo

-vaya, mañana será un día aburrido para Alec- dijo riéndose con malicia- rodeado de aburridas leyes toda la noche-

-¿Quién dijo que llevaría solo a Alec?- le dijo Robert- la invitación es para todos. Así que como familia iremos- Maxsonrió, pero Jace e Isabelle estaban indignados

-pero Izzi y yo quedamos en ir mañana con…- empezó Jace pero Robert lo interrumpió

-sea lo que sea seguro que lo pueden cancelar o posponer. Este evento solo se hace una vez al año, y por primera vez será abierto para las familias de los empleados del buffet. Todas las personas importantes de la ciudad estarán allá, lo que significa que estarán Clarissa y Simón Lewis. -Jace e Isabelle se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y se resignarona las órdenes volviendo a su comida. Alec empezó a retirarse hasta llegar a la sala, donde abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre y sentándose frente al inmenso escritorio tomo la carpeta allí encima y empezó a empaparse del caso.

Era de un asesinato, el defendido de Robert, un hombre de apellido de Quincey era acusado de asesinar a otro hombre llamado Ralph Scott. Según esos papeles, el crimen había sido cometido hacia años, pero el demandante, un hombre llamado WoolsyScott, asegura haber sido amenazado para guardar silencio. Woolsy relata que cambio de opinión cuando conoció a su abogada, Camille Belcourt, gracias a un amigo en común. Ella lo aconsejo y el demando. Camille es quien está llevando la demanda de Woolsy, y mi padre la parte de defensa de Quincey.

Después de leer una y otra vez los testimonios, los nombres, los hechos, y las leyes implicadas, Alec empezó a sentir que sus parpados se cerraban, y saliendo del despacho se dirigió a su habitación donde se acostó sobre la cama sin siquiera empijamarse.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro sobre con que soñaba, la verdad ni siquierasabía si al menos lo hacía. Desde que era pequeño Alec a prendió a reconocer las cosas importantes de las que no lo son. Y para él, soñar no era importante.

Lo que si sabía era que un ruido en su mesilla de noche lo despertó. Alec no necesitaba un despertador, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a despertarse por sí solo a las seis de la mañana, y el hecho de que aún no se haya despertado indicaba que las seis aún no habían llegado.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se giró para tomar su celular. Eran las dos de la mañana, y el ruido que lo había despertado era una llamada entrante de Jem a su celular

-entiendo que los músicos no tiene horario- dijo con amargura apenas hubo contestado- pero cualquier pieza musical de violín que acabas de alcanzar, seguro que podré escucharla un poco más tarde-

-¿te desperté?- pregunto Jem

-no, que va. Acostumbro estar despierto y activo a las dos de la mañana ¿no sabías eso de mí?-

-está bien, lo siento. Pero es que esto es importante- Alec se sentó en su cama y estiro su mano para encender su lámpara de noche

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-acepte tu concejo y… bueno, aquí hay alguien que te quiere saludar… _miau- _Alec parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que eso no era un sueño, pero ahí estaba, los maullidos de un gato en la otra línea- saluda a Alec- decía Jem con una sonrisa- dile "hola Alec"-

-¿Jem?- pregunto Alec- ¿eso es un gato? ¿Te compraste un gato?-

-¡lo sé! Es fantástico. Las hermanas oscuro no pusieron problema en entregármelo hoy mismo. La demora fue convencer a mi padre, pero le prometí que en un mes tendría listo el concierto de violínnúmero 6 y acepto enseguida-

-¿y lo tendrás?- pregunto Alec intentando ignorar el maullido que se escuchaba en la otra línea

-no lo sé. Lo intentare. Pero iglesia hará que valga la pena-

-¿iglesia? ¿Así le has llamado? Bastante original. Me gusta cómo suena-

-lo sé, me encanto también el nombre que le puse. Ahora que ya conociste a mi nueva compañía te dejare, debo darle a iglesia un tour por la mansión Carstairs-

-¿a las dos de la mañana?-

\- es algo que no puede esperar ¡será su nuevo hogar! Ahora que descanses Alec-

-que iglesia y tú se diviertan en su tour. Hasta luego- Alec colgó y volvió a dejar su celular en su mesilla apagando la lámpara y durmiéndose. Y aunque no le gustara, estaba casi seguro que había soñado con gatos violinistas.

* * *

**bueno, ¿que tal? lo se... mezcle sagas... ¡pero es que las amo todas! amo todos los personajes, y queria ver a un jem y a un alec de asmigos, pues opino que tienen tantas cosas en comun, ademas ya todos vimos como seria si jem fuera amigo de will, aunque talvez a el lo incluya despues, de todos modos en mi cabeza todo puede pasar. ¿alguna sugerencia?**


	2. el coctel

**No tengo un momento claro para actualizar, asi que lo hare constantemente, igual ya tengo varios capitulos escritos asi que no me preocupa. Recuerden que acepto cualquier sugerencia, si quieren que algo extraño suceda (conozco la loca imaginacion de un fan de cazadores) por favor diganmelo, no ha llegado aun el dia en el que lea mentes. enserio, cualquier cosa, puedo editar un capitulo y agregarlo. **

**Como saben todo salio de la ingeniosa cabeza de cassandra clare, excepto la idea mundana. esa fue mia. pero los personajes y sus caracteristicas si fue por cortesia de ella. ahora que lo pienso, si cassandra no hubiera nacido ¡que estaria haciendo yo en estos momentos? ¿que seria de mi vida?**

**Bueno ya me callo, dejare mis crisis en mi cabeza y me ocupare de escribir. **

mizpah-aku cinta kamu- ni hem piao liang- et tu brute- caelum denique- ave atque vale- in perpetum frater- (y todo lo demas...)

* * *

Ese día la noche la casa de los Lightwood estaba en mucho movimiento. Robert caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba con su celular, Maryse repartía órdenes a los sirvientes sobre el cuidado de la casa mientras la familia estaba en el coctel, Isabelle corría y gritaba por los corredores como una loca exigiendo quien había tomado su broche en forma de corazón, y Jace también gritaba y corría. Solo que él lo hacía por aumentar el escandalo e imitando a Isabelle.

En la sala, Alec y Max estaban sentados cerca cada uno leyendo. Alec terminaba su libro de leyes y Max una historieta.

-¡Jace Isabelle!- gritaba Robert separando su celular de su oído- ¡cállense de una vez!-pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, Isabelle no descansaría hasta dar con el ladrón de su broche, y Jace no descansaría hasta que ella lo hiciera.

-¡donde esta!- decía la hermana de Alec. Isabelle tenía puesto un vestido de tubo violeta, altos tacones negros, varias joyas, un pintalabios rojo intenso y se había ondulado ligeramente las puntas de su cabello negro.- ¡quien lo haya tomado démelo ahora! ¡Lo necesito!- enfurecida abrió la puerta del despacho de papa y entro

-¡sí!- hacía eco Jace detrás de ella-¡lo necesita!- Jacetenía puesto un conjunto marrón oscuro y su cabello dorado estaba despeinado. También había un reloj caro y dorado en su muñeca.

Después de que el mirara a Alec y a Max con acusación entro al despacho de Robert siguiendo a Isabelle mientras imitaba sus pasos

-por lo que más quieran ¡cállense de una vez!- Robert estaba furioso, y viendo que sus hijos no le obedecían subió las escaleras y se dispuso a encerrarse en su habitación para tener una charla tranquila con su socio.

Alec, quien estaba vestido con un conjunto totalmente negro, saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora. El coctel iniciaba a las ocho, y ya eran las ocho y media. Aunque claro, se imaginaba que su padre seria el invitado de honor así que no importaba cuan tarde llegara.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto amablemente Max al ver a su hermano mirar su celular. El hermano menor de Alec tenía una camisa blanca sobre un conjunto negro acompañado de un corbatín también negro en su cuello. Alec le respondió y su hermano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento regreso a su historieta. Alec estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con unos tacones negro brillante. Fue subiendo hasta dar con el rostro molesto de su hermana Isabelle

-¡dámelo Alec!- exigía ella entrecerrando sus ojos. Se había aplicado delineador negro y eso le daba cierta profundidad malévola a sus ojos- seguro lo tomaste ¡lo quiero devuelta!-Alec vio como Max levantaba la mirada para observar la situación y como Jace se paraba junto a Isabelle, los dos mirándolo en lo alto, intimidándolo

-¿lo tomaste Alec?- pregunto Jace retador, pero trataba de ocultar una carcajada. Le hacía mucha gracia imitar a Isabelle

-claro que lo tome- bufo Alec- seguro que no podía aguantarme las ganas de robar un broche con forma de corazón –

-¡lo tienes o no!- pregunto su hermana molesta

-¡claro que no!- respondió el indignado- ¿para que lo querría? ¿no estará en las bolsas de compras nuevas arrumadas en la esquina de tu habitación? estoy bastante seguro de que no te has puesto ese broche antes- Isabelle dejo su expresión y un flash de memoria paso tras sus ojos, entonces se giró y subió corriendo las escaleras directo a su habitación. Y por andar tan rápido casi se estrella con su padre que bajaba

-¡cuidado!- grito Isabelle esquivándolo y siguiendo su camino. Robert la miro extrañado y encogiéndose de hombros termino de bajar las escaleras

-creo que ya podemos irnos- dijo él. Robert tenía un traje gris ceniza y un gran portafolio en sus manos. En ese momento Maryse entro caminando del comedor y se unió a Alec, Max y Jace en la sala. La madre de Alec tenía puesto un vestido azul con un chal a juego y varias joyas doradas.

-se está haciendo tarde – dijo su madre mirando su reloj de muñeca, después levanto la mirada y mirando al techo grito- ¡Isabelle! ¡Hay que irnos!-

-¡ya voy!- contesto ella, y luego se le vio bajando las escaleras con algo brillante y plateado en las manos- ¿puedo irme en mi convertible?-

-claro que no- negó Maryse indignada- somos familia y llegaremos como tal. Max, cielo, ¿podrías traer las llaves de la camioneta? Están en esa mesilla- mientras el menor de los Lightwood obedecía Isabelle se acercó a Alec y deposito el broche en sus manos. Era una pequeña mariposa plateada

-Alec ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo? Se lo pediría a Jace, pero el sería capaz de enredarme mechones de cabello o ponerme el broche al revés-

-¡yo nunca hice eso!- respondió el rubio indignado

-dije que serias capaz- respondió tranquilamente Isabelle girándose ligeramente. Alec le acomodo el cabello y le sujeto el broche en su lugar

-¡gracias hermano!- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa. Y Alec solo podía pensar en ¿ese broche era de plata? ¿Cuánto le habrá costado eso?

Cuando llegaron al coctel, todas las personas allí estaban hablando con sus amistades, con copas de champagne en las manos y una tenue música de piano y violines en el fondo.

El lugar del evento había sido elegido minuciosamente, encontrando uno estilo palacio con preciosos tapices y lámparas de cristal. Pesadas cortinas rojas colgaban sobre las ventanas, había varias columnas en los alrededores del salón, y justo en el centro, en el suelo, había una preciosa imagen de flores, colibríes y mariposas armadas con los colores de las baldosas.

A un lado del salón había una larga mesa con un mantel blanco donde estaban servidos toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas. Este fue el lugar a donde se dirigieron Isabelle y Jace, pero antes de poder escabullirse su padre los tomo del codo y les advirtió que los quería devuelta para hacer el brindis por el buffet Lightwood. Les dijo que en ese momento quería estar unidos como familia. Ellos asintieron obedientes y, apenas él los hubo soltado, volvieron a emprender su camino hacia la comida.

-¡Jocelyn!- exclamo Maryse cuando vio a la madre de Clary conversando dentro de un grupo de personas, e inmediatamente se dirigió allí llevando de la mano a Max. Jocelyn era una mujer famosa por sus pinturas, y por lo tanto perteneciente al mismo círculo social de los Lightwood, al igual que los Lewis, dueños de la compañía de videojuegos _Lewis incorporation. _Por eso Maryse y Robert aprobaban la relación de sus hijos Jace e Isabelle.

-Alec, puedes ir y tratar de entablar conversación- le dijo Robert- te llamare si te necesito. Mientras, estaré hablando con mis socios del buffet-y el padre de Alec se dio media vuelta y se marchó. A Alec no le gustaban mucho las reuniones, y por eso se asustó levemente cuando quedo solo, pero después se repuso "eres Alexander Lightwood" se dijo "ya madura ¿quieres?". Y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar una bebida.

Había de varios colores, y después de pensarlo Alec se estiro para tomar una copa de vino tinto seco.

-vaya, vaya- escucho que decía una mujer a su espalda- podría jurar que tú y yo nos conocemos. ¿No eres de apellido Herondale?- Alec se giró con su copa en la mano y observo a la mujer que tenía frente a él. No debería ser mayor de 21 años, era alta y delgada. Bastante bonita. Tenía un vestido largo negro con velos en las manos y un corte a lo largo de su pierna. Un generoso escote en V se encontraba en el frente, un collar de perlas colgaba de su blanco cuello, todo su cabello rubio ondulado caía sobre uno de sus hombros, y usaba un pintalabios similar al de Isabelle.

-no soy un Herondale- respondió Alec con cortesía mientras extendía su mano hacia la mujer- mi nombre es Alexander Lightwood-ella sonrió dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura

-encantada Alexander. Soy Camille Belcourt. Entonces supongo que te confundí con otra persona- Alec sabía que eso pocas veces pasaba. En su familia era el único que había nacido con ojos azules tan brillantes como un zafiro, piel blanca casi pálida y un negro cabello. Que lo confundieran era algo que nunca pasaba, pero no descarto la posibilidad.

-si, puede ser- dijo cortésmente regresando su mano junto a la otra tomando la copa de vino tinto- he escuchado mucho de usted. Según tengo entendido, es quien está llevando el caso del señor Woolsy Scott- Camille levanto sus cejas sorprendida sin borrar su sonrisa

-así es. Parece que tu padre te tiene bastante enterado del asunto- Alec frunció el ceño. Nunca había dicho que Robert era su padre, aunque claro, Camille pudo haberlo deducido por sus apellidos

-me gusta ayudarlo- dijo sencillamente tomando su copa y dándole un sorbo

-se comenta- dijo ella caminando hacia la mesa y decidiendo una copa- que tu heredaras su lugar cuando el ya no este ¿es eso cierto?- Alec no estaba seguro de si contar sobre su vida fuera algo correcto, en especial si se le contaba a la mujer oponente de su padre en un caso, pero igual en varios años la mujer se daría cuenta. Y no entendía porque afirmar la verdad podría ser perjudicial de algún modo

-así es- respondió. Camille eligió una copa de vino blanco y se le quedo mirando con unos oscuros ojos verdes

-en ese caso nos encontraremos después Alexander- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa- será más pronto de lo que te imaginas, y entonces podrás conocerme mejor. Ahora fue un placer hablar contigo, pero mi cliente me espera- le giño un ojo y se marchó elegantemente.

-todo un encanto ¿verdad?- Alec se giró y vio que junto a él ahora había una mujer de cabello negro y ligeramente morena. Ella tenía un vestido verde brillante y su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza- Camille es reconocida por su belleza y por su inteligencia. Pocas veces pierde un caso. Por eso todo el mundo esta tan excitado, un encuentro ante un juez de la gran Belcourt y el prestigioso Lightwood será un hecho bastante interesante-

-¿te interesan las leyes?- pregunto Alec tratando de hacer conversación

-¿a mí? No. Me va mucho mejor la moda. Encantada, soy Aline Pellalow- Alec reconoció el apellido. Prestigiosa familia dueña de una casa de modas.

-Alexander Lightwood- respondió cortésmente

-se quién eres- dijo ella- todo el mundo aquí lo sabe-

-Camille Belcourt no lo sabía- recordó el dándole otro sorbo a su copa

-oh, claro que lo sabía ¿tú crees que no sabría quién es el hijo de su enemigo?- Alec levanto las cejas sorprendido

-¿su enemigo?-

-la historia de Robert y Camille va más allá de este juicio que se avecina- dijo ella sinceramente- al igual que la de Camille y Ralph-

-¿el muerto?- pregunto extrañado

\- no te puedo contar mucho, solo rumores que escuche-

-¿y donde entraría Woolsy en esto que me cuentas?- Alec había empezado a interesarse en lo que Aline pudiera contarle

-él no sabe de la relación que tuvieron Ralph y Camille. Hasta hace poco conoció a Camille, y eso fue por un amigo en común-

-¿Quién es este amigo misterioso?- pregunto entonces Alec- leí varias veces el caso, y su nombre no aparecía. Un dato tan importante no podría pasarse por alto-

-seguramente pidió anonimato- Aline se encogió de hombros pero no respondió mirando a Alec a los ojos, de esto él se percató- ni siquiera lo conozco-

-dices que es amigo de Camille y de Woolsy- pensó Alec en voz alta- lo que significa que podría estar en esta fiesta. Y con un poco de suerte, podría estar ahora mismo con Camille y con Woolsy… tengo que hablar con el- Alec empezó a retroceder para irse pero antes de poder hacerlo Aline lo agarro de la manga

-¡espera!- dijo ella- antes de que te vayas hay algo que también debes saber. Camille y Ralph iban a casarse-

-¿enserio?- pregunto el- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-la boda seria pequeña, mi familia conoce a los Scott y fue invitada. Pero después de la muerte de Ralph la boda se canceló, naturalmente-

-no lo entiendo- razono Alec- si Camille ya conocía a Ralph, e iba a casarse con el ¿Por qué no conocería a Woolsy también? ¿No iba a ser su cuñado?-

-Woolsy Scott estaba de viaje en roma. Duro años allá y cuando regreso se enteró de la muerte de su hermano. Fue cuando su amigo le presento a Camille-

-¿no había sido amenazado? ¿Cómo iba a ser amenazado estando en roma?- pregunto Alec

-no lo sé- dudo Aline- ni tampoco sé porque, si Camille era su prometida. Hasta ahora hizo algo para vengar su muerte-

-talvez hasta ahora los presento ese amigo, si la boda seria secreta Camille no podía denunciar afirmando ser la prometida. Necesitaba a un familiar, por eso espero por Woolsy. ¿Este amigo que los presento sabia de la boda de Camille y Ralph?-

-¿importa?- pregunto la morena

-claro que importa. Si sabía de la boda significaba que conocía a Ralph. Un amigo que sabía había ocurrido un asesinato no podía permanecer en silencio. Eso es ilegal, se llama ser su cómplice. Y ¿Por qué no llamo inmediatamente a Woolsy? ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Si espero es porque no le convenía un juicio, y después buscar a Woolsy para que hiciera la denuncia cuando ya no se pudiera identificar el cadáver y el crimen se hubiera enfriado… todo para tratar que este inculpara a alguien-

-¿estás pensando que…?- empezó ella, pero Alec la interrumpió

-este amigo tiene algo que ver- determino firmemente Alec- ¿te importaría dar tu testimonio en el juicio? Le diré a papa que te mande una orden de citación-

-de acuerdo- acepto ella, pero viendo que Alec se retiraba pregunto- ¿A dónde vas?-

-debo intentar hablar con el amigo en común- dijo Alec – un placer conocerte Aline- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó en busca de la mujer de vestido negro.

Pero antes de poder hacer mucho un hombre empezó a aclararse la garganta y a indicar que todo el mundo debía tomar una copa para el brindis. Alec sabía que debía ir con su familia, pero noto el vestido negro de Camille atravesar el salón directo a la puerta.

"no puede irse aún" pensó Alec y la siguió pidiendo perdón a las personas que pasaba.

Apenas hubo salido el frio de la noche lo atravesó como un rayo. Miro hacia el negro cielo estrellado y vio la enorme y redonda luna blanca brillando en el centro.

Camille salió y llego hasta los jardines que decoraban el salón, allí camino y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del salón, donde nadie podría verla.

Alec se extrañó, pero la siguió tratando de mantener una distancia prudente. Camille caminaba elegante por la orilla de la pared, y no se le notaba que tuviera frio. Alec, al contrario, ya estaba tiritando. El viento de la noche le hacía levantar su cabello su negro cabello para colarse entre los mechones, causándole a éste ligeros estremecimientos.

Cuando llego a la parte de atrás, Alec se quedó escondido detrás de la pared mientras Camille continuaba para encontrarse con un hombre

\- Es imposible distraer a alguno- decía el hombre- hay demasiada gente-

\- Debe haber algún modo- contesto Camille pensativa- sabes que no podemos fallar. Es hoy o nunca- Alec no sabía de qué hablaban

\- Tenemos a un hombre siguiendo a cada uno- dijo el- a la mínima oportunidad nos avisaran- el hombre puso su dedo en su oído escuchando un mensaje- y creo que será ahora mismo- sonrió. Camille también puso su dedo en su oído y se giró con una radiante sonrisa

\- Alexander, acércate. No muerdo- dijo ella mirándome espiarla

Viéndome descubierto Salí de detrás de la pared sintiéndome extrañamente avergonzado

-yo… la estaba buscando- Camille levanto las cejas sorprendida

-¿enserio? Qué casualidad. También yo te estaba buscando- Camille esculco en su bolso hasta encontrar un tubo -¿gustas?- me pregunto, pero negué

-no fumo- conteste y ella se encogió de hombros extrayendo también un encendedor plateado y empezando a llenar el lugar de humo- Camille ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?- pregunte con sospecha. Ella sacudió frente a mí su tubo

-Salí a fumar- respondió exhalando más humo y llenándome la cara con él. Agite mi mano frente a mí y tosí

-¿y necesitabas a todo estos hombres para que te vean fumar?- pregunte sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Pero ella solo sonrió- dime la verdad Camille-

-¿la verdad?- pregunto ella exhalando más humo sobre mi rostro. Yo tosí aun más y empecé a ver borroso- de acuerdo. Estos hombres me ayudaban a buscarte-

-¿a mí? Creí escuchar que…- pero de nuevo más tos. Un dolor punzante de cabeza empezó a marearme y estire la mano para apoyarla en la pared y obtener equilibrio- ¿puedes dejar de fumar eso? Me está mareando-

-¿te está mareando?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.- vaya, entonces fue rápido- tosí mas y sentía que mis piernas empezaban a fallarme. Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo. Use una mano para apoyarme, aunque mi codo temblaba ligeramente. Levante el rostro y trate de enfocar a Camille entre la nubosidad que empañaba mi visión

-¿Qué fue rápido? ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunte usando el último aliento de fuerza que me quedaba. Desde algún punto en medio de la nube borrosa Camille me sonrío y me miro a los ojos

-llego el momento de conocerme, Alexander Lightwood- dijo ella, y toda mi visión se tornó negra.

* * *

**insisto, sugerencias opiniones quejas o reclamos... jjajaja, mentiras, pero enserio recibo todo humildemente feliz. y todo lo contesto aqui abajo. **

**nyaaneki persona de pocas palabras, gracias, muchas gracias por tu opinion.**


	3. encantador bane

**Hola denuevo. Hacia mucho que pensaba publicar, pero no tenia tiempo, y cuando lo tenia hacia otras cosas. en compensacion este capitulo es bastante largo. no se pierdan "la contestacion masiva de revews" como siempre, al final de este capitulo. deantemano pido perdon si hay (y seguro que habra) faltas de ortografia, pero subo este capitulo a prisa y si me pongo a corregir no publicare en meses, asi que perdon por eso.**

**Como Saben TODO salio de la ingeniosa cabeza de cassandra clare, excepto la idea mundana. esa fue mia. Pero los personajes Y Sus caracteristicas si Fueron Por cortesia de ella. **

**que lo disfruten**

mizpah- aku cinta KAMU - ni hem piao liang- et tu brute- Caelum denique- Ave atque vale- en perpetum frater (y Todo lo demás ...)

Cuando Alec logro recobrar la conciencia sabía que estaba acostado con las manos y las piernas atadas. Abrió los ojos lentamente y reconoció que estaba en una camioneta. Esta solo tenía la silla del conductor y el copiloto y del resto era para equipaje, como una ambulancia. Solo que no había nada que separara los asientos del baúl.

-esto es un terrible error- decía un joven sentado en el asiento de copiloto, su voz sonaba preocupada

-¡cállate Magnus!- replicaba Camille, quien manejaba rápidamente el vehículo

-¿Qué harás cuando despierte?- pregunto el hombre, quien Alec supuso debería ser Magnus

-no lo sé, es la primera vez que hago esto ¿podrías callarte de una vez? La que debería de estar nerviosa soy yo, y en cambio pienso que esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida. Excepto la de terminar contigo, claro está- Alec dejo de escucharlos y centro su atención a su situación.

Había sido secuestrado, no necesitaba ser muy listo para notar eso. Una gruesa cuerda amarraba sus muñecas a su espalda y sus pies juntos. Su boca estaba amordazada y le impedíahablar. El baúl estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de un kit de emergencias, una cuerda, y la negra chaqueta de Alec en una esquina. Él se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que tenía su camisa negra de abotonar de manga larga. Seguramente le habían quitado la chaqueta de su conjunto para confiscar todo de ahí. Lo que significa que el no perdería el tiempo tratando de estirarse por ella, seguramente su celular ya no estaba ahí. Con un gruñido volvió a voltear su cuerpo al frente y atrapo a Camille mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-bienvenido a la realidad Alexander- dijo ella sonriendo. Magnus se giró ligeramente para verlo y Alecsin saber porque, contuvo el aliento. Tenía cabello negro en punta, piel color caramelo y unos preciosos ojos brillantes. Alec no podía saber de qué color eran, todo estaba muy oscuro. Magnus se quedó viéndolo un rato más antes de volver a mirar al frente.

-esto es un error- volvió a decir el

-¡que te calles!- exclamo Camille- todo está preparado, no habrán equivocaciones- Alec forcejeo ligeramente pero sabía que era inútil, sospechaba que todo lo que hiciera en adelante sería inútil

-no te desesperes- le dijo Camille- ya casi llegamos-

Treinta minutos despuésAlec estaba amarrado a una silla en la habitación de una casa de campo. Camille lo había llevado a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad y lo había obligado a caminar directo a las escaleras y entrar a una habitación, donde sin contemplaciones lo sentó, lo amarro y se marchó cerrando la puerta con candado.

Alec miro a los lados, la habitación tenía una modesta cama y algunos cuadros, pero nada que pudiera usar para librarse de las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban.

-¡de ningún modo!- escucho que decía Magnus, quien se había quedado dentro de la camioneta. Aunque ahora su voz parecía provenir del primer piso- ¡no hare eso!-

-ohh ¡claro que lo harás!- contraataco Camille- por mí lo harás, más te vale no negarte ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que te puede ir muy mal, Bane-

-¡ya basta Camille!- repuso el con voz desesperada- jure que no haría nada más por ti-

-no lo hagas por mí- ahora Camille usaba una tentadora voz- hazlo por ti. Si ya no hay nada entre nosotros, al menos creo que querrás que no pase mis días en una cárcel ¿verdad? Una vez me amaste, Magnus. Y aunque ahora lo niegues, estoy muy segura de que aún me amas. ¿No es así?-

-por mí, piensa lo que quieras- dijo el cortante

-haz esto por mí- dijo ella- hazlo y te juro que desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, o hazlo y volveré a estar contigo. Hare lo que tú quieras, solo hazlo- Alec dejo de escuchar y empezó a forcejear de nuevo. Intento usar su lengua para empujar la mordaza que le impedía hablar, pero esta estaba demasiado apretada, y lo mucho que podía hacer era gemidos sordos.

Unos minutos despuésAlec escucho el sonido de la camioneta arrancar, pero la única ventana en la habitación donde podría observar era bastante pequeña y demasiado alta, e incluso si él estuviera libre y de pie no la alcanzaría.

Escucho pasos en el corredor que quedaba fuera de la habitación y se preparó para quien entrara. Entro un joven, MagnusBane, como Alec pudo reconocerlo. Trato de guardar este nombre en su cabeza porque si algún día estaría libre, y era una afirmación, denunciaría a su secuestrador. A él y a Camille Belcourt, quien había cometido algún delito, o no temería de ir a la cárcel.

Magnus avanzo con un sonoro suspiro hasta sentarse en la cama frente a Alec Y levanto un brazo para aflojarse ligeramente la corbata. Alec tomo nota de que estaba vestido con traje.

Llevaba un conjunto negro brillante con corbata a juego y camisa blanca. Este estilo elegante resultaba contradictorio con su pelo en punta, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a Alec.

-deja de mirarme así- repuso Magnus evitando la mirada de Alec- no tuve opción, nunca la tengo con Camille- a Alec le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero estaba amordazado. Lo único que hizo fue seguir mirándolo fija y seriamente.

\- enserio no me gusta tener esa mirada azul en mi- dijo el moviendo la cabeza y prestando atención a uno de los cuadros- me hace sentir culpable, y yo no…. ¡deja de mirarme así!- Alec noto que no le gustaba, así que siguió haciéndolo. Magnus lo miro fijamente, soltó un gruñido y se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Alec mientras caminaba por la habitación

\- en unos días tu estarás libre, yo en la cárcel y Camille en otro país con algún amante nuevo. Nunca creí que ella me pidiera hacer algo ilegal, normalmente yo me llevo las peores consecuencias, y en este caso sería la cárcel. La verdad no me importa mucho, ya lo he perdido todo ¿Qué más da mi libertad?- por alguna extraña razón, el secuestrador había logrado conmover a Alec, y esta vez él quería poder hablar, pero no para insultarlo, sino para consolarlo. Sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento y siguió mirándolo fijamente. Magnus se giró, y al ver de nuevo la mirada de Alec volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-para que se te haga más fácil al denunciarme- dijo el abriendo las palmas de sus manos- MagnusBane, 21 años. Vivo en un apartamento en Brooklyn (del cual no planeo mudarme) con mi gato como única compañía- Alec rodo los ojos ¿Por qué todos tenían un gato?- trabajo en la gran manzana, nueva york. Tengo un negocio de sombreros con las acciones divididas con mi mejor amigo, Ragnor Fell, si lo contactas a el sabrás donde estoy yo, para que se te sea más fácil. Si no lo encuentras, mi mejor amiga Catarina Loss trabaja en el hospital central. Y, bueno, no séquémás decirte ¿es suficiente?- Alec no sabía que decir, y en todo caso no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente se quedó igual mirándolo

-no me mires más- suplico- no tengo la culpa. No te secuestre, de hecho acabo de enterarme de esto. Ni siquiera te conozco. Simplemente estaba en un coctel cuando Camille me llamo y salí al parqueadero donde ella me esperaba contigo en el baúl. Es más, ni siquierasabía que Camilletenía esta casa- Magnus miro apreciativamente el lugar- definitivamente yo la habría decorado diferente- a Alec se le hacía increíble que Magnus no supiera quien era él. Normalmente los Lightwood tienen cierta fama. Quiso preguntar, pero recordó que tenía la mordaza y solo emitió un sonido ahogado.

-esa cosa- explico Magnus señalándola- es para que no grites. Camille me ordeno que no te la quitara- algo tuvo que notar Magnus en la mirada de Alec, porque con un suspiro resignado avanzo hasta él y empezó a desamarrar la mordaza. Alec con un estremecimiento sintió los dedos haciéndole cosquillas en su nuca. Finamente, la mordaza desapareció de su rostro lentamente y lo primero que hizo Alec fue abrir la boca para respirar una bocanada de aire.

-está mejor así ¿verdad?- pregunto Magnus con una triste sonrisa mientras avanzaba a la cama y se sentaba de nuevo frente a Alec donde faltaban apenas centímetros para que sus rodillas se tocaran.

-¿no vas a decir nada?- pregunto Magnus con la misma triste sonrisa. Alecsupuso que él pensaba que, una vez pudiera, gritaría como un loco. Alec no planeaba hacer eso. Normalmente su actitud era más calmada, y en esa ocasión no cambiaría. Ya tendría después la oportunidad de estar libre, además, no quería que le volvieran a poner la mordaza

-yo…- empezó Alec no muy seguro de cómo debería empezar- porque… ¿Por qué haces esto, Magnus?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

-no sé muy bien porque- dijodespués de que la sorpresa pasara- supongo que porque quiero que Camille me deje en paz, o porque quiero que vuelva conmigo. O..., digamos que es una deuda con mi pasado, le debo eso. Si ya no puedo estar con Camille, almenos tener la seguridad de que ella está en alguna parte libre-Magnus hablaba encogiéndose de hombros, dándose la menor importancia

-¿pero acosta de tu libertad?- quiso saber Alec

-ya no tengo nada, no me importa mi libertad- respondió el

-Magnus, escuche lo que dijiste antes- Alec no sabía porque hablaba de esa manera con su secuestrador, talvez porque simplemente él era así- si tienes algo. Tienes un hogar, amigos, un trabajo. Un gato. No tienes que hacer esto, si me dejas ir no te denunciare, aunque no prometo lo mismo de Camille- Magnus lo estudio, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza

-no puedo hacer eso, si ella te trajo aquí fue por una razón. Si sabe que le falle no me dejara en paz. Y ahora lo que creo más quiero es alejarme de ella- se encogió de hombros- al menos eso me ha recomendado Catarina- Alec suspiro y bajo la mirada rindiéndose- lo lamento, ojiazul- dijo Magnus. Alec se rio aunque trato de amortiguar su risa.

-AlexanderLightwood- dijo subiendo de nuevo la mirada y clavándola en Magnus- Alec. 21 años, vivo en la mansión Lightwood con mi madre Maryse, mi padre Robert y mis hermanos, Isabelle, Jace y maxwell. No tengo mascota ni tampoco trabajo, aunque espero tenerlos algún día. Mi mejor amigo es un violinista llamado James Carstairs, aunque casi nunca nos vemos- Magnus lo miro y sonrió

-encantado Alec- Alec asintió

-igual Magnus- en la cabeza de Alec martillaba fuertemente una pregunta ¿acababa de hacerse amigo de su secuestrador? Y trato de convencerse a si mismo de que no, pero cuando Magnusvolvió a la habitación con un sándwich ya no se creyó mas. Debido a cuestiones de cuerdas y secuestros, Magnus tuvo que sostenerle la comida a Alec mientras el comía. Se sentía ridículo, pero no quería quejarse. Hacíamucho tiempo que alguien que nofuera su nana Amatis lo mimara. De hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Aceptó con gusto la ayuda de Magnus, ignorando por completo el suave rojo que se extendió por sus mejillas.

Magnus pasó toda la noche sentado en la cama frente a Alec, a veces hablándole, a veces escuchándolo, o a veces solo mirándolo en silencio. Cuando Alec pudo notar suaves rayos de luz en la ventana fue cuando escucho un motor.

-¡Camille!- Magnus se levantó rápidamente y volvió a amarrar la mordaza de Alec pidiéndole disculpas. Camille abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta vez estaba vestida con una sudadera de color vino tinto y sacudía alegremente una hoja en su mano

-Alexander- decía ella con cierto tono cantarín- mira lo que tengo aquí- le puso el periódico sobre sus rodillas, donde Alec pudo notar en primera plana una foto suya. DESAPARECIDO EL HEREDERO LIGHTWOOD decía en negrilla sobre la imagen. Rápidamente leyó un artículo donde hablaba de posible secuestro, o algo sobre desertar antes de tomar las responsabilidades del buffet. Supuestamente, o había sido raptado para luego exigir dinero a su familia, o había huido a otro país para no heredar el trabajo de su padre.

-leíste ¿verdad?- pregunto ella sonriente, tomo el periódico y leyó un fragmento- "su familia está muy preocupada, y espera tener noticias suyas pronto…" blablá bla "harán lo que sea por tenerlo devuelta"- Camille le lanzo el periódico a Magnus y tomo a Alec de la barbilla

-¡esta ha sido la mejor idea que nunca he tenido!- exclamo. Alec se soltó de su frio agarre y girósu cabeza para ver a Magnus leer el periódico con un rostro inexpresivo

-no te dio problemas ¿verdad?- pregunto Camille girándose haca Magnus. El levanto la vista de la lectura y lanzo las hojas sobre la cama

-ninguno. Es un muchacho muy calmado, y no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas Camille- ella rodo los ojos y avanzo hasta colgarse del cuello de Magnus

-tiene que ver en ellos desde el día en que nació con el apellido Lightwood. O más específicamente, desde el día que portaba este apellido cuando su padre acepto llevar ese caso. Ya hemos hablado de esto Magnus, consigo lo que quiero y lo dejo ir. Siempre ha sidoasí ¿no?- Magnus la miro un momento, pero después tomo sus manos y la obligo a soltarse de su cuello

-te conozco, y te puedo asegurar que esta será la última vez que te ayudare con algo-dijo seriamente

-eso dices ahora- repuso ella- siempre lo dices ¿recuerdas?- después se giró y miro a Alexander sonriente, pero poco a poco su sonrisa empezó a borrarse- no es divertido, quiero oír lo que dice. Quiero escucharlo- nadie se movió, pero Camille le lanzo a Magnus una mirada que lo decía todo, y este con un suspiro avanzo hasta llegar a Alec y donde Camille no pudiera verlo le lanzo a este una sonrisa de disculpa. Llego hasta su espalda y allí Alec tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no expresar las cosquillas que le hacía tener Magnus al soltarle la mordaza. Una vez esta estuvo lejos de la boca de Alec, el apretó fuertemente los labios y miro a Camille muy seriamente

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto ella aburrida- ¿solo me miraras sin decirme nada?- Alec no cambio de expresión, y Magnus empezó a dirigirse suavemente a Camille

-Camille, no creo que…- pero ella lo hizo callar y avanzo más hacia Alec

-creí que eras más débil Alexander- empezó- te subestime. La verdad desde que escuche que Robert le dejaría su famoso buffet a un crio suyo considere que sería el fin para su reconocimiento. Aunque pensándolo bien ahora, talvez tu hubieras sido un digno oponente después de todo. Y si todo esto se termina algún día, será un placer competir contigo en un juzgado-Alecsabía que lo estaba provocando y debió ser más fuerte, pero no pudo

\- tu no iras a un juzgado- espeto- y mucho menos uno contra mí. Claro que… ¿sabes qué? A lo mejor si vas a uno, pero uno donde seas la demandada por mí, porque ni creas que saldrás libre de esto- Alec vio en su visión periférica como Magnus se sentaba en la cama y se sujetaba el tabique de la nariz. Camille miro a Alec seriamente

-eso me temía- se lamentó falsamente- es algo triste escuchar eso, por un momento creí que talvez… en ese caso tu destino seguirá sin decidirse aun.- Camille saco de su bolsillo su celular y luego avanzo hasta una mesilla de noche, de donde saco otro celular viejo de uno de los cajones

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Magnus cansado

-la llamada tonto- respondió ella cortante mientras miraba su teléfono caro y escribía en el viejo

-¿ahora? ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?- pregunto el

-ohh ¡ya cállate!- exploto ella y lo miro- me estas cansando Magnus, enserio. Escúchame muy bien, tú no eres indispensable ¿te quedo claro? Puedo conseguir a alguien que cuide a Alexander, no creas que porque estas en esto tienes derecho a opinar en mis asuntos. Solo estas aquí para trabajar para mí, y te exijo que ocupes tu lugar. Déjame manejar las demás cosas. Que esta sea la primera y última vez que te lo recuerdo- ella se giró bruscamente y volvió a enfrascarse en los celulares. Alec aprovechando que Camille no miraba se arriesgó a lanzarle una mirada a Magnus. Este se la devolvió, pero la suya era de disculpa ¿disculpa por todo? ¿Disculpa por ser quien lo cuidaría? Alec no lo sabía, pero espero que en su mirada mandara la fuerza suficiente para expresar que no era a él a quien culpaba.

-RobertLightwood- dijo Camille interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alec. El giro la cabeza y la miro con el celular viejo en su oído y fingiendo una voz ronca- tengo a tu hijo- Camille escucho y luego sonrió. Alejo el celular y encendió el altavoz- repítelo-

-no lo lastimes- escucho Alec que decía su padre, nunca había escuchado su tono de voz tan… roto- por favor, no le hagan nada, hare lo que quieran-

Alec miro el celular por donde salía el tono de su padre con el corazón roto, sabía que Camille hacia esto para fastidiarlo, le alegraba verlo sufrir. Pero a Alec no le importo si le daba satisfacción a ella, solo no pudo ocultar en su rostro el dolor que sentía.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchó en el fondo de la voz de Robert, y Alec contuvo el aliento. Esa era la voz de su madre- pásame el celular- rogo ella- ¡Alexander! ¡Hijomío te amo!- Alecreconoció la voz de su madre, aunque nunca la había escuchado así, eran claras las lágrimas que ella debía estar liberando- ¡hijo! ¡Por favor dime que estas bien!- suplicaba ella

-¡mama!- grito el sentado y amarrado. Miro a Camille aceptando algún castigo por eso, pero ella solo miro con interés lo que Alec hacia

-¡Alexander!- soltó su madre al escucharlo, pero en ese momento un murmullo de voces y de preguntas empezó a sonar por el teléfono

-¡Alec! ¿Erestú?- esa era Isabelle. Después se escuchó a Jace- ¿hermano dóndeestás? ¿Con quién estas? –Y finalmente una voz infantil sonó- ¿Alec? Vuelve por favor, te extraño, todos te extrañamos- ese era Max. Camille iba levantando la ceja a medida que escuchaba a los hermanos de Alec estar preocupados por el.- ¿Alec? Amigo, te conozco. Eres más valiente de lo que crees, donde sea que estés o con quien sea que estés, seguro puedes arreglarlo. Todos en tu casa confían en ti- y ese era Jem. Alec sonrió tristemente. Era raro ver a toda su familia reunida, normalmente alguien faltaba por alguna razón. Pero aunque sea triste que solo se hubieran reunido hasta llegar a estos extremos, igual era mejor tarde que nunca. Hasta Jemhabía ido, y eso que desde que se conocían si Alec y él se han visto tres veces era mucho.

-¿Alec?- dijo la voz dudosa de Amatis- yo… no séqué decirte. Solo que te quiero, todos aquí lo hacen. Ese amor te impulsara a volver a casa. Y cuando lo hagas, todos te estaremos esperando-

-¡hijo mío!- hablo Robert de nuevo- ¿Quién te tiene secuestrado?- Alec iba a gritar el nombre, hubiera sido muy fácil, pero Camille le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y regreso el celular junto a su boca

-si lo quieres devuelta, debes pagar un precio- dijo con su voz ronca

-¿Cuánto quieres?- hablo el desesperado- pagare lo que sea por mi hijo-

-nunca aprendes Lightwood. Un hijo no se compara con el dinero- reprendió ella- sin embargo, si he de pedirte otra cosa. No te diré quien soy, pero seguro lo intuirás. En ese caso solo debes cumplir tres condiciones para tener devuelta a tu hijo: la primera, no me denunciaras, ni ahora ni nunca. La segunda, quiero a la policía fuera de esto. Y la tercera y más importante, vas a perder el caso de Quincey. Si incumples alguna de estas tres condiciones, tu hijo pagara las consecuencias- Alec se le quedo mirando sin entender. ¿Por qué Camille no lucharía por ganar el caso de manera limpia? ¿Qué la obligaba a recurrir a estos extremos?

-quieres que… ¿quieres que pierda el caso?- pregunto Robert- eso sería terrible para nuestra familia, el buffet Lightwood quebraría… no, mejor olvida eso. Por mi hijo lo que sea. Acepto tus tres condiciones- Camillesonrió con suficiencia. Magnus sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y Alec contuvo el aliento. Su padre haría eso por él, porque lo quería, lo queríamás que por ser un simple heredero, lo quería por ser su hijo. Desde hacía años Alec sospechaba que su padre no lo miraba sino solo como un sucesor. Elvínculo padre e hijo se había roto el día en el que Alechabía confesado ser gay, incluso le habían prohibido ver a Jem pensando que se le pasaría. Alec no ama a Jem, entre ellos solo hay una fuerte y sincera amistad, su gusto por los hombres se dio en primer semestre en la universidad, y estaba seguro que nunca se le pasaría. Esto pareció decepcionar a su padre, y su madre prefería mejor ignorarlo, ahora Alec casi sentía que ambos realmente lo amaban por ser como es, por ser Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-perfecto- contesto Camille al celular- sigue así hasta el día del juicio y prontotendrás a tu hijo- Alec quería hablar con su padre, quería decirle que lo quería, pero Camille corto la llamada antes de que incluso pudiera tomar aliento para hablar

-Camille aun estas a tiempo- suplico Magnus desde la cama- por favor, arregla todo esto. No lo necesitas-

-ohh, ya cállate- riño ella guardando los celulares- me tengo que ir, debo mantener una imagen. Cuida bien de él Magnus, y si se porta mal no te contengas. Los Lightwood deben de algún modo pagar tantos años siendo mis rivales-

-¿Por qué haces esto Camille?- pregunto Alec- ¿Por qué llegar a estos extremos para ganar ese juicio?-

-como si te lo fuera a decir- ella se quitó elegantemente el cabello que caía de su hombro y después de lanzarle a Magnus un beso en el aire se marchó. Momentos después un motor rugió y se alejó en alguna parte.

-tu familia te quiere mucho- comento Magnus- se notó que te amaban-Alec lo miro un momento seriamente. Francamente no quería comentar nada sobre su familia, ni siquiera con Magnus

-Magnus, por favor- volvió a suplicar- déjame ir. Arreglare todo esto, Camille será arrestada y todo será normal. Tú puedes… empezar de nuevo. Con… con alguien mas- Alecsabía que estaba titubeando, pero también sabía que había heredado la mirada Lightwood, esa mirada fija que no te podía dejar dudar de sus palabras.

Magnus se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Ni negó ni afirmo nada. Se veía bastante vulnerable, como si no supiera que fue lo que lo llevo a estar en esa situación

-si te dejo ir, pondría en peligro tu familia- dijo alfin el- no importa si Camille va a la cárcel, hay muchas personas que la apoyan y ella sabe muy bien como vengarse. Ellos te aman Alexander, no puedo hacerles eso-

-entiendo- dijo él y bajo la mirada. Lo que Magnus decía tenía mucho sentido, y le avergüenza un poco que fuera Magnus quien pensara en eso y no el, después de todo era el bienestar de su propia familia. Alec sintió movimiento, y levanto la cabeza para ver a Magnus acercarse. Pero finalmente el solo rodeo a Alec. Y este último se sorprendió al sentirlo liberarle las manos y las piernas.

\- ¿Magnus? - pregunto- ¿Qué estas…?-

-no es mi elección- dijo él cuándo termino de liberarlo- te dejo la libertad para hacer lo que quieras hacer. Solo te pido una cosa- Alec miro sus manos, había aros rojos en sus muñecas debido a la fuerza con la que Camille las ato

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto

\- cuando te vallas, tienes que decir la verdad. Toda la verdad. Incluyéndome a mí y mi participación en todo esto-Alec no entendía

-pero si te dije que si me dejabas ir yo no…-

-lo sé- interrumpióMagnus- pero no es justo. Debo pagar algo, no ocultes nada. Por favor- Alec no entendía la petición de Magnus. ¿Por qué quería ir a la cárcel? Él le daba la posibilidad de tener una vida, y Magnus la rechazaba, como si… como si supiera que ya no podía tener otra vida. Eso era, Magnus se sentía miserable.

-Magnus- llamo Alec con voz firme. Magnus levanto la mirada y solo entonces Alec se dio cuenta de que su iris era de un brillante verde, como esmeraldas.- te sientes miserable ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? No te culpo a ti-

-que no me culpes no quiere decir que no sea culpable- respondió este- la verdad es que creí que después de todo me tenía a mí. Que nunca me fallaría a mí mismo como otras personas me fallaron. Pero esto… lo que estoy haciendo contigo, me hace pensar que ya ni siquiera me conozco-

-pues entonces eso es un gran problema- dijo lastimeramente Alec mientras se masajeaba la herida de sus muñecas- porque si no te conoces a ti mismo nadie lo hace. Aunque en tu caso no es exactamente cierto. Yo te conozco-entonces una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el de ojos verdes

-¿así?- pregunto levantando una ceja- aparte de lo que te dije ¿Qué más sabes de mí?-

-bueno…- empezó Alec pensativo. Levanto la mirada y observo a quien tenía sentado frente a él. Magnus seguía vestido de etiqueta, aunque se veía mucho más desarreglado, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que Alec olvidara la primera vez que lo había visto en todo su esplendor- te gustan las fiestas ¿verdad? Y puedo deducir que eres… elegante. No espera, cuando te conocí traías purpurina plateada en el pelo, así que la palabra que mejor te describiría es excéntrico- Magnus levanto y sonreía. La primera vez que Alec lo había visto éltenía su cabello en punta, ahora algunos mechones rebeldes se habían soltado y caíansobre sus cienes y su rostro, aunque no alcanzaban a tapar sus ojos- dijiste que tenías una tienda de sombreros, pero yo deduje que te gusta la moda. Y los colores. Todo lo que te he dicho me hace pensar en una persona alegre, pero tú no lo pareces tanto-su sonrisa se borró, ahora suspiró y bajo la mirada

\- no se- contesto- ¿alegre? Sí, creo que he escuchado que me han dicho así antes, Catarina tal vez. Pero ahora… creo que ya no tengo razón para estar alegre. Tienes razón Alec, me siento miserable-

-pues no lo hagas- respondió éste, y aun no daba crédito a lo que pensó y está a punto de decir- no pienso irme. Te agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad, pero si al irme acepto que tengo que denunciarte entonces no lo hare. O talvez lo haga, pero después de que logre recuperar al Magnus alegre, porque cabe la posibilidad de nunca volverte a ver, y antes de que eso suceda quiero verte como realmente eres- Magnus lo miraba sorprendido

-vaya- exclamo- ¿siempre eres así de directo y seguro?-

-no- respondió y se rio nerviosamente- pero ahora me siento…. No sé, como si no fuera yo. Nunca creí que esto me pasaría y ahora mismo pienso que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.-

-¿enserio?- levanto una ceja y lo miraba divertido- ¿cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta quedarte conmigo cuando podrías regresar con tu familia y su prestigioso buffet de abogados? Recuerda que soy tu secuestrador- Alec lo miro pensativo y se quedó en silencio por un generoso tiempo.

-ya sé que palabra te describiría a la perfección- dijo al fin- "encantador". Lo fuiste desde que te conocí, y por más que te sientas miserable no dejas de serlo.-

-¿y dejaras tu buffet por este encantador?- Magnus había llegado muy lejos al hacer esa pregunta, pero en su defensa fue Alec quien empezó a ser directo, además en su situación no es como si el tiempo durara mucho. Se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Alec, no sabía cómo unos ojos podían ser tan hermosos, pero ahí estaban. Frente a él tenia a Alexander Lightwood, de quien había escuchado pero nunca visto. Ahora se lamentaba por haber pasado tantos años sin haberlo visto antes.

-tu dejaste tus obligaciones también ¿verdad? Bueno, pues no veo porque yo no puedo hacerlo.- Alec lo miro sonriendo y Magnus le regreso la sonrisa. Ninguno se arrepentía de sus palabras ni de la situación. Magnus pensaba que finalmente le debía a Camille haber conocido a Alec, y Alec pensaba que si para ver a Magnus tuvo que haber sido secuestrado, entonces que lo secuestraran mil veces más para volverlo a ver.

Isabelle y Jace estaban en la mansión Lightwood, cada uno sentado en un amplio sofá blanco de la sala.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- pregunto Isabelle. Jace pareció regresar de lo profundo de sus pensamientos y se enfocó en ella

-papa fue a mirar algo del caso de Quincey y mama fue a acompañarla-

-¿y Jem?-

-su padre regreso de su concierto. Jem quiso pasar unos días con él, dijo que lo llamara si sabía algo de Alec- Isabelle asintió y regreso su mirada a la alfombra de la sala. Unos momentos después volvió a hablar

-¿Dónde está Max?- Jace suspiro y volvió a mirarla

-en su clase de karate- Isabelle levanto ambas cejas sorprendida y volvió a mirar la alfombra

-no sabía que Max tuviera clases de karate-

-yo tampoco- acepto el rubio- me entere esta mañana cuando le pregunte a donde iba. Me dijo que tenía esa clase desde los siete años-

-¿enserio?- Isabelle levanto una mano para agarrar todo su largo cabello negro y dejarlo caer sobre su hombro- entonces ya sabemos dónde estaba metido cada vez que no estaba aquí-

-si- una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jace- ahora lo sabemos. Es una pena que no lo supiéramos de Alec-

-¿Alec iba a clases de karate?- pregunto Isabelle sorprendida

-¡no!- negó su hermano con la cabeza- me refiero… no sé nada de Alec. Mama me pregunto sobre algún amigo o conocido y yo… no sé nada de él.-

-bueno- dijo ella tratando de animarlo- sabemos de Jem-

-no es suficiente- dijo el rubio recostando la cabeza en el espaldar- no es suficiente para encontrarlo-Isabelle soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de volver a hablar

-ojala existieran los cazadores de sombras- Jace paro inmediatamente la cabeza y la miro

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto con interés

-es el nuevo nombre de la banda de Simón- respondió ella- le pregunte y me dijo que eran héroes que protegían a los humanos-Jace se quedó pensativo

-¿enserio? Pues no nos vendrían nada mal- pero una idea se formaba en la cabeza de Jace, y por la forma en la que Isabelle abrió sus ojos él supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo

-Isabelle- dijo el seriamente mientras se ponía de pie- creo que nosotros vamos a encontrar a nuestro hermano y lo vamos a traer a casa-ella lo miro con sorpresa y después se puso de pie

-lo encontraremos Jace- dijo alegremente mientras observaba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio- nosotros vamos a rescatar a Alec, seremos…

-¡el equipo de rescate cazadores de sombras!- gritaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a saltar y a abrazarse gritando de alegría por toda la sala.

Una hora después Jace estaba caminando por el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Isabelle hasta que al fin se abrió. Isabelle apareció en el umbral con unas botas de taches y tacón que le llegaban hasta los muslos, un pantalón de cuero y una camisa sin mangas negra. Isabelle se había hecho una trenza con su largo cabello que colgaba de su hombro

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto sonriendo y caminando elegantemente hasta pararse junto a su hermano. Este la miro de abajo hacia arriba para detenerse en su rostro

-¿no se supone que te ibas a poner algo cómodo para buscar a Alec?-

-los cazadores de sombras necesitan un estilo- respondió ella con una sonrisa, agarro a su hermano del brazo y empezó a jalarlo a su habitación- ven, ya tengo la ropa para ti.-

-diez minutos después ambos hermanos estaban de nuevo en el corredor. Ahora Jace tenía unas botas militares, jean oscuros y un chaleco de cuero.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo este- me gusta este estilo-

-me alegra- respondió ella y empezó a girarse dispuesta a bajar por las escaleras, pero antes de poder hacerlo Jace agarro su antebrazo y la jalo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto

-a buscar a Alec- dijo ella con una voz que dejaba claro que era obvio- para buscarlo debemos salir de la mansión-

-lo sé- respondió Jace- ¿Qué nunca vez películas? Isabelle, nunca salgas de un lugar como todo el mundo esperaría que lo hicieras. Siempre busca la salida manos frecuente-ella miro hacia la escalera y regreso la mirada a su hermano

-¿y la salida menos frecuente es…?- pregunto ella, pero Jace solo sonrió con malicia y se apartó ligeramente para que su hermana pudiera ver la ventana que quedaba al final del pasillo y daba a la parte de atrás de la mansión. Isabelle soltó un gemido y su mano fue directamente a la trenza que se había hecho en su pelo. Después de todo no importaba el tiempo que tardó en hacerla, igual se iba a estropear.

Camille habia regresado a su mansión donde tenía secuestrado a Alec. Al llegar se encontró a este tal como lo habia dejado, Magnus estaba sentado sobre la cama con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Y este que traía?

-te traje algo Magnus- dijo ella lanzándole un morral. Magnus lo atrapo y lo abrió- algo de ropa para que te cambies- el saco una camisa verde agarrándola de una manga como si fuera infecciosa y la miro con una mueca

-¿esto es ropa?- pregunto mirando con disgusto el morral y manteniendo la camisa verde en alto- perdóname Camille, pero esto es crueldad. ¿Enserio esperas que me ponga esto?-

-sí, eso espero- respondió esta - simplemente es ropa, no es como si necesitaras la última moda para vestirte-

-¡de hecho si!- respondió el lanzando la camisa al sucio morral y dándole una patada para alejarlo de el- tengo una imagen que proteger-

-¿de quién?- pregunto ella exasperada- ¡no hay ningún humano aquí para verte!-

-¡claro que sí!- ataco su ex -esta Alexander y estás tú. Eso ya es suficiente para mí. Consígueme algo decente- Camille lanzo un fuerte suspiro y dio una fuerte patada al suelo con su tacón. Ahora recordaba porque había dejado a Magnus ¡era tan desesperante! Siempre exigiéndolo todo. Fidelidad, amor, atención, ¡la última moda!, ¿pero quién se había creído? Levanto la mirada para recriminarle y sorprendió a Alec mirándola sonriendo divertido. Entonces se dio cuenta que esos ataques de histeria que le daban divertían a su carnada. Se recompuso respirando hondo y levanto una mano para acomodarse mechones sueltos de su rubio cabello

-por supuesto Magnus- respondió con diplomacia- te buscare algo mejor. ¿Cómo se ha portado Alexander?-

-oh bien- respondió el quitándole importancia con una mano y recostándose en la cama- no me ha dado problemas-

-qué bueno- dijo ella- porque odio los problemas- en ese momento su celular sonó. Se alejó inmediatamente de Alec dándole la espalda y miro la pantalla. Era Archer uno de sus sirvientes guardaespaldas

-¿Qué quieres pedazo de inútil?- pregunto al contestar

-¿Cómo está usted señora?- respondió el

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo ella- ¡dime de una vez que quieres!-

-le tengo malas noticias señora-

-lo sabia ¿Qué mas podría esperar de ti y tus empleados?-Archer continuo como si Camille no hubiera hablado

-los señores Lightwood salieron de casa, mis informantes me dijeron que no hablaron con la policía. Pero yo y otro compañero vigilábamos al chico y la chica Lightwood quienes no habían salido de la mansión en todo el día-

-¿y eso que?- pregunto Camille estresada

-que teníamos nuestro coche estacionado frente a la mansión, y se me ocurrió ir a preguntar porque se nos hizo í ser una amigo, y una tal Amatis salió y nos informo que no habia encontrado a ninguno de los chicos, y que no sabía que habían salido. Les hemos perdido el rastro-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Camille encolerizada- ¿Cómo que les ha perdido el rastro?-

-no se preocupe señora- trato de tranquilizarla Archer- son solo dos críos ¿Qué problemas pueden traer?-

-nunca subestimes a un Lightwood- dijo ella rotundamente- más te vale encontrarlos, o la que te va a dar problemas seré yo- y entonces colgó

-¿algún problema?- Camille se giró al escuchar la pregunta de Magnus. Su exnovio la estaba mirando ligeramente interesado. Era una pena, Magnus era bastante guapo, de hecho, Camille no recordaba haber estado con alguien tan guapo como él. Lamentablemente no estaba a su altura, sin embargo ella no podía negar que fue divertido cuando salían. Miro a Alexander quien miraba con curiosidad a Camille, Magnus había dicho que no le daba problemas, lo que significa que estando solo tampoco debería darlos.

-Magnus ¿me acompañas? Quisiera… no, necesito tu compañía justo ahora- Magnus se alejó ligeramente y la miro sorprendido. Después su mirada paso de inmediato a Alec

-no te preocupes por él- respondió ella interpretando mal sus pensamientos- no dará ningún problema, yo en cambio necesito a mi caballero de brillante armadura. -Se acercó hasta el con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y le estiro su mano- ¿vienes con migo dulce Bane?- casi imperceptiblemente Magnus arrufo la nariz, definitivamente le gustaba más que lo llamaran "encantador" a "dulce".

-te dije que te ayudaría a cuidar a Alexander- dijo el- y lo voy a hacer. Además ¿enserio crees que volvería a caer en tus garras? Puedo hacer muchas cosas en esta vida Camille, pero escucha bien esto: no repito mis errores. Y antes de que lo preguntes, cuidar a Alexander no es un error-Camille herida en su orgullo lo miro con sus manos en sus caderas

-¿a no?- pregunto enojada- ¿Por qué no lo es?-

-porque él me escucha- soltó su estúpido exnovio- algo que tú nunca has hecho, y eso que él me odia por haberlo secuestrado. Se suponía que tú me amabas ¿notas la diferencia?- Camille gruño y se acerco a él agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa

-escúchame bien- dijo con voz clara- no quiero problemas ¿de acuerdo? No tolerare que quien me los de seas tú, espero que no estés empezando a sentir lástima por el crio de Lightwood, porque entonces se acabo esto Magnus, y hablo enserio, se acabo tu vida, de mi cuenta corre-y dicho eso se giro saliendo digna de la habitación. Apenas el motor del auto se escucho afuera Alec dejo de fingir. Se soltó las manos que tenia atadas fuertemente a la espalda y se levanto de la silla, maldiciendo a Camille por haber arruinado lo que el habia logrado con horas de charla. Pensó esto mientras veía a Magnus sentarse en la cama con la mirada caía y olvidando cualquier alegría que habia renacido en el. Alec suspiro y camino hacia su encantador Bane.

* * *

**muy largo ¿verdad? pero bueno, probablemente no publicare en un buen tiempo, asi que es mi compensacion. saben que acepto cualquier comentario queja o sugerencia, asi que no dejen de enviarmelos. ahora contestare:**

**mafer (2): ese dos es porque dos personas con el mismo nombre publicaron cosas parecidas, asi que respondere al tiempo. primero, gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te gustara. seguro tu pregunta sobre la familia lightwood ya quedo clara al leer este capitulo. si no te cuento, camille sigue investigando a cada miembro, pero dudo que para secuestrarlos, ya tiene a alec. y me alegra que te haya gustado. si lees, no dejes de escribirme**

**alice: tu comentario no fue lo que me esperaba. yo me dije: si es uno bueno sera de felicitacion, y si es uno negativo sera criticando la historia. asi que comprenderas que no sabia como calificar el tuyo. lo deje como uno bueno porque me parecio constructivo. seguro notaste que el mensaje al principio de este fic era implicito para ti, lamento la mala ortografia, y prometo que tratare de arreglarlo para futuros capitulos, ahora tengo poco tiempo asi que este capitulo no entra en mi promesa. no eres tediosa, eres ligeramente perfeccionista y eso no es malo. al contrario, ojala todos en el mundo fueramos como tu. gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te gustara. no dejes de escribirme**

**myaanekito: ¡arriba el club de camille-perra! jaja, mentiras, me agrada tu forma de pensar. bueno ahi estuvo tu magnus, descuida, a la proxima lo hare mas romantico y alegre, solo queria probar como seria un magnus miserable. no me gusto, volvere a nuestro lo de tu comentario anterior, la verdad solo queria molestar. gracias por leer y me alegra que te encantara. no dejes de escribirme**

**vaya, creo que nunca en mi vida habia escrito tan rapido, ahora enserio me voy, espero que les haya gustado**


	4. cerca

Unas horas después Camille regreso maldiciendo a sus empleados por no poder mantener vigilados a dos niños. Sabía que si quería encontrarlos necesitaba la ayuda de Magnus, aunque tuviera que rebajarse ante su ex novio.

-Magnus- dijo ella entrando. Vio a Alec sentado y amarrado, y a Magnus caminando aburrido alrededor de la habitación

\- ven conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda-

-No puedo- respondió el arisco- ya te estoy ayudando en algo

-de acuerdo- dijo ella recuperando la compostura- Entonces te pido el favor de que me acompañes. Regresaremos aquí antes de que el chico de algún problema- Magnus la miro inquisitivo, pero termino accediendo. No solo porque tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que Camille iba a hacer, sino porque quería ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Camille salió a atender una llamada de su oficina y le dijo a Magnus que la esperara en la camioneta. Pero antes que nada Magnus soltó las manos de Alec para darle a las pobres muñecas un respiro de las sogas

-¿A dónde va Camille?- susurro Alec una vez se quitó por sí mismo la mordaza

\- No tengo la menor idea. Pero sea lo que sea debe de ser tan importante como el hecho de mantenerte prisionero a ti, o de lo contrario no se arriesgaría a dejarte solo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaran?- volvió a preguntar el joven lightwood

\- No creo que mucho. No te preocupes, dudo que ella quiera abandonarte aquí. Y aunque lo hiciera, yo no lo permitiría. Primero déjame saber que va a hacer, después veré como actuar-Magnus se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta – Nos vemos Alec-

\- Gracias Magnus- Dijo el chico tímidamente. Magnus se detuvo sin girarse. ¿Gracias porque? ¿Por ser participe en su secuestro? ¿Por haber ayudado a hacer infeliz a la familia que tanto lo quería y extrañaba? ¿Por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar contra su pasado, y en lugar de eso, caer de rodillas ante este?

-No hay que agradecer- respondió y salió a encontrarse con Camille, quien ya debía de estar esperándolo junto a la camioneta.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto molesto Jace. Llevaba un buen rato siguiendo a Isabelle quien, pese a sus tacones, no lucia cansada en absoluto

-Jace, ¿Sabes porque no fuimos con Clary y con Simón a otra ciudad en la noche del coctel?-Pregunto ella

\- Porque era la noche del coctel- respondió el con obviedad

-Si- Acepto ella- pero también porque hubo un accidente en una de las salidas de la ciudad, lo que nos hubiera llevado horas en poder pasar-

-OHHH- fingió Jace poco interesado

\- y resulta que hay dos calles para salir del coctel y no adentrarse al centro de la ciudad. Una de ellas llevaría al accidente, obviamente si secuestras a alguien tratas de evitar perder tiempo, lo que me hace suponer que tomo la otra. La única calle que podría haberlo sacado de ahí-

-¿Y qué te hace creer que la policía no pensó antes en tu teoría?-Refunfuño Jace

\- No creo que no lo hayan pensado- Se giró ella- quiero decir, si no lo hicieron entonces la seguridad de la ciudad está en manos de incompetentes. Me refiero a que si seguimos por esta calle podremos ayudar-

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿Qué te hace creer que nuestra ayuda es más valiosa que la de la policía? Ellos tienen armas, y nosotros ni siquiera trajimos a Max y sus conocimientos de karate desde los siete. –

-Nosotros tenemos un arma especial- aseguro ella- Alec es nuestro hermano, seguro que debemos de sentir algo, no sé, y así encontrarlo- Jace la miro un momento y suspiro

\- Hagamos una prueba- Dijo el- Izzy, dime, ¿Cuántos años tiene Alec?- Izzy se quedó un momento tratado de esforzarse

-¿quince?- Jace no la corrigió, solo siguió hablando

\- ¿Cuáles son los pasatiempos de Alec?-

-¿Encerrarse en su cuarto cuenta como pasatiempo?- Pregunto ella dudosa

-¿Alec tiene novia?- Izzy pensó un momento y después sonrió

\- Alec no puede tener novia- rio ella- Dijo ser homosexual hace unos años- Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Alec es homosexual?- Isabelle sonrió y asintió. Jace parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la sorpresa menguo- de acuerdo, entonces ¿Alec tiene novio?-la sonrisa de Isabelle cayo lentamente

\- em… ¿Jem?- intento ella, pero Jace negó

\- Él quiere intentar algo con Sophie Collins. ¿Lo ves? No sabemos casi nada de Alec, apuesto a que la policía sabe mas- Izzy se encogió de hombros

\- Sepamos o no de él, sigue siendo nuestro hermano. Ya verás que nuestro instinto nos llevara con el- Después de caminar unos pasos más, la calle se abría en una intersección de cuatro calles

\- ¡Oh instinto!- hablo Jace- ¿sería tan gentil de proporcionarnos un mapa? –

-no seas idiota- riño Isabelle- supongo que tendremos que probar por todas-Jace gimió

\- ¿y que se supone que debemos buscar?-

-No lo sé. Alguien que se vea sospechoso, o una guarida donde podrían retener a alguien, o algo así-

-Ya estoy trabajando en ello- Dijo Jace eligiendo una calle al azar y empezando a caminar por ella

* * *

Magnus subió al asiento de copiloto de la camioneta de Camille y momentos después ella arranco

\- Con tu ayuda podre encontrarlos más rápido. Tu iras al lado norte y yo…- Magnus dejo de escuchar lo que su ex novia decía y empezó a pensar. Últimamente, mientras cuidaba a Alec, se le había ocurrido la loca idea de irse a otro país. Tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir bien si quisiera, o podría abrir algún negocio si se aburría. Podría abandonarlo todo y escabullirse sin que nadie jamás volviera a saber de él, eso significaría un nuevo inicio. Un inicio donde nadie lo conociera y donde podría volver a cometer nuevos errores para aprender de ellos, e intentar ser feliz

\- ¡Magnus!- Llamo Camile- ¿Me escuchaste?-

\- Cada palabra- dijo aburrido, aunque no le había escuchado nada

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Camille, pero no preocupada, sino enojada por no prestarle atención

\- ¿te refieres a algo más que no puedas intuir?- respondió cortante. Camille solo chasqueo la lengua

\- Como te decía, no creo que los conozcas. Solo busca a una chica de cabello negro y a un chico de cabello rubio que vayan juntos. Y que al verlos te suenen las palabras "millonarias y caprichosas"- Magnus no tenía idea de que hablaba, solo quería que ya se callara, así que asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Unos minutos después Camille dejo a Magnus en la puerta de su apartamento y justo antes de arrancar se asomó por la ventanilla

\- Cuando los veas me llamas inmediatamente y entonces vendré por ti. Si pasan las cinco y aun no los has encontrado de todos modos llámame para recogerte y que vuelvas con el chico lightwood-

\- Claro- Camille se quedó un rato escrutándole el rostro

\- Sé que llamaras- Aseguro con una sonrisa y después de darle un rápido beso en los labios arranco la camioneta y se perdió al final de la calle.

Magnus, después de analizar lo que acababa de pasar, entro a su apartamento y dejo las llaves sobre su mesa. Inmediatamente su gato salió de una de las habitaciones, como se esperaba tenia cara de gato callejero, sucio y moribundo

Magnus fue hasta la cocina y le sirvió algo de comida, la cual fue devorada casi en el acto.

-Calma- volvió a servirle más comida y saco su celular para llamar a una amiga que tenía muchas ganas de ver.

* * *

Alec se levantó de la silla y se estiro un poco. Se sentía entumecido y adolorido. Después de unos instantes de ejercicio tomo su comida, dejada por Camille antes de irse, y se la termino. Le hubiera gustado tener un celular o un teléfono con el que pudiera decirle a su familia que estaba bien. Sabía que en su posición libre podría escapar, y que el hecho de que no lo hiciera significaba que ya no era un secuestro. Prácticamente significaba que se había escapado de su casa, y eso lo hacía sentir terrible. Pero no quería irse aún, si lo hacía Camille iba a buscar algún modo de conseguir lo que quería. Con el ahí, había una especie de seguro de que no intentaría nada mas

Además tampoco quería perjudicar a Magnus, secuestrador o no, lo había ayudado a hacer de su secuestro algo más soportable, y no solo eso, sino que también había sido muy amable. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera solo para salvarse y confundir al heredero de los lightwood, pero aunque sea con doble intención sus acciones habían ayudado a Alec.

* * *

Magnus corrió a abrir la puerta y por ella entro Tessa, quien se lanzó a sus brazos

\- Aquí estas Magnus- dijo ella- Me tenías preocupada. ¿Por qué no te habías reportado? ¡Ni siquiera te despediste en el coctel!- Magnus dejo pasar a su amiga y le sirvió un vaso de jugo

\- Perdóname Tessa. Sé que lo que te diré no te gustara, pero Camille me necesitaba- Tessa parpadeo sin poder creérselo

\- ¿Camille?- suspiro- Magnus, rasgare cada una de tus preciadas prendas hasta escucharte decir cien veces "No volveré a ver a Camille porque está loca, y yo soy muy sofisticado como para andar con una loca"-Magnus sonrió de lado

\- Sabes que ya no lo soy. Además enserio me necesitaba, está metida en un gran problema.-

\- ¡Si lo eres! Eres el más sofisticado que conozco, y te voy a recuperar. ¿A qué te refieres con gran problema?-

\- No vayas a entrar en pánico pero secuestro a uno de los hijos de Robert lightwood, y me pide que le ayude a vigilarlo. – Tessa abrió los ojos y llevo una mano a su boca

\- Magnus eso… ¡eso es un delito! Esta vez tu ex novia se pasó-

\- Lo sé- contesto el parándose y caminando hasta su cuarto. Momentos después Tessa lo siguió- Pero no puedo hacer nada, salvo ayudarla. Sabes muy bien que aun siento cosas por Camille y no quiero verla hundida- Magnus empezó a buscar en su armario algo de ropa para cambiarse

\- Te juro que a veces quisiera coger ese corazón tuyo y estrellarlo contra la pared para que aprenda que el masoquismo duele- Magnus se rió y tomo lo primero que vio- Espera, no te pongas eso-

\- ¿Porque no?- pregunto

\- Porque antes no te habrías puesto algo así ni en sueños- respondió Tessa

\- Antes no había conocido a Camille-

\- Magnus, tienes que entender que Camille no es tu vida- dijo su amiga exasperada- ¿enserio te destrozo tanto? No es la primera relación que no te funciona. Y entiendo que haya sido fuerte, pero realmente considero que Camille no lo merece. Todo lo que has cambiado es demasiado como para que haya sido hecho en nombre de ella- El no respondió- ¿no hay nada en tu vida que te aliente a ser el mismo de antes?-

\- No lo hay- respondió sencillamente. Tessa suspiro y le quito la horrible ropa de sus manos

\- De acuerdo, entonces búscalo. Y mientras tanto vas a tratar de volver a ser lo que eras antes. Ve a fiestas, conoce chicos, que el nombre "Magnus Bane" vuelva a significar lo que era hace un año-

\- ¿y que ganare con eso?-

\- Cuando lo hagas, me cuentas- respondió ella – Tengo que irme, mi abuelo me pidió que lo reemplace hoy en la librería- Después de despedirse Tessa salió del apartamento y Magnus se quedó mirando su armario pensativo

\- ¿Cómo llegue a ser el que era antes?- se preguntó mientras avanzaba y buscaba

* * *

Jem dejo su violín sobre su cama y se agacho para recoger a iglesia. Estaba feliz porque había logrado el concierto que le había prometido a su padre a cambio de su adorado gato. Claro que habían sido muchas horas de esfuerzo, pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

Camino hasta su mesa de noche y con una mano tomo su celular. Sabía que era tonto, pero deseaba recibir una llamada de Alec. Una llamada en la que él le dijera que estaba bien y que todo había sido una equivocación. Pero obviamente no sería así

Suspiro y volvió a dejar su celular. Había planeado esa noche ir a visitar a Sophie. Sabía que todo el mundo esperaba que él y ella llegaran a algo pronto, pero la verdad es que él no estaba seguro. Ella le había demostrado su afecto varias veces, y a pesar de todo el también. Pero afecto no puede ser confundido con amor, y definitivamente no la amaba.

Aburrido de estar en su casa le puso un collar a iglesia y salió a recorrer la ciudad. En una de esas calles que no acostumbraba visitar se encontró con una librería donde estaban exhibidos unos libros con partituras para violín. Pero no como los de un concierto de Mozart, sino canciones de leyendas o de cunas. Algo más tradicional. Interesado busco pero no había ningún letrero que prohibiera animales así que entro con su gato y se dirigió a la sección de música.

Después de dejar a iglesia en el suelo y de elegir lo que quería, tres libros, se acercó a la caja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto una chica castaña. Jem la miro durante un rato, como si la librería no existiera y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo

\- disculpa, ¿te he visto antes?- pregunto mientras le pasaba los libros y el dinero

\- No lo creo- contesto ella sonriendo- no pareces alguien que frecuente esta parte de la ciudad- dijo señalándolo. Jem se miró, llevaba puesta unos jeans y una sudadera. De marca los dos, pero era imposible que la chica pudiera reconocerlo- Con lo que gastaste en esa ropa podrías comprar todos los números de esta serie- dijo refiriéndose a los libros. Tessa guardo los ejemplares en una bolsa amigable con el medio ambiente y le añadió de regalo un separador en forma de clave de sol

\- yo…- Jem se sentía extrañamente apenado. Finalmente levanto la cabeza- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-tenia… tengo un amigo que es muy bueno con lo referente a la ropa- dijo ella simplemente entregándole la bolsa- Gracias por tu compra, ojala vuelvas pronto- El asintió y sonrió antes de salir de la tienda y quedarse pensando en la acera. La chica de la caja se le hacía conocida, pero ella tenía razón, era muy poco probable que se conocieran.

Empezó a caminar cuando se detuvo en seco. Había olvidado algo en la tienda

-Iglesia…- murmuro antes de regresar corriendo

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde Magnus llamo a Camille y ella quedo de recogerlo en la esquina de su casa. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo Magnus subió a ella y Camille se sorprendió al verlo

\- Mírate Bane- exclamo ella- casi pareces el mismo de antes ¿A quién quieres impresionar?

\- A mí- respondió el- y antes de que siquiera lo menciones: no. Esto no es por ti-

\- ¿Seguro?- ella sonrió seductoramente mientras arrancaba- creo que no tengo otra opción que creerte. Ahora, debo de suponer que no encontraste a los otros hijos de lightwood ¿verdad?-

-ni el rastro- improviso Magnus- ¿Para que los quieres?-

\- ¿crees que te lo voy a decir?- respondió ella y después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras viajaban al lugar donde estaba Alec.

* * *

Isabelle seguía caminando por una calle que antes no había visto, era uno de esos lugares que su estrato no acostumbraba visitar

-Mira esto- le decía a su hermano detrás de el- nunca había estado aquí-

\- yo tampoco- respondió el rubio- oye Izzy, ¿esas no son las historietas que leen Max y Simón?- Izzy miro hacia la vitrina de una librería, donde estaban exhibidas las historietas que Jace dijo. Sin dudar cruzo la calle. Estacionada a unos metros de la librería había un camión blanco de donde un chico de cabello negro bajaba del asiento del conductor. Izzy le vio solo la espalada ero fue suficiente para emocionarse

-¡Jace!- exclamo ella- ¡Mira!- Jace miro hacia el chico y se quedó extrañado

\- Izzy no creo que… ¡Izzy!- pero ella ya había salido corriendo y se plantó detrás del chico

-¡Alec!- exclamo feliz- te estábamos buscando, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- y el chico se giró. No era Alec pero ella contuvo el aliento por lo mucho que se le parecía- perdón, te confundí con alguien más-

\- Eso es evidente- dijo el sonriendo. Después Jace llego corriendo hasta ellos

\- te pareces mucho a un hermano nuestro- soltó Jace- y seguramente por eso me resultas un tanto familiar ¿O nos hemos visto antes?- El chico camino hasta la parte de atrás de su camión de donde saco unas cajas llenas de libros

\- no lo creo- les respondió- acabo de llegar a la ciudad, vengo de Inglaterra.-

-¿Y qué te trae a nueva york? Inglaterra es hermosa- comento Izzy

\- las chicas de nueva york son hermosas- corrigió el pelinegro- y vine a buscar a mi familia. Mientras eso encontré trabajo como repartidor. Hoy es mi primer día- agrego orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Suerte en tu primer día- dijo Jace- si de casualidad ves a un chico igual a ti pero que no eres tu agradecería nos lo dijeras. Soy Jace y ella es mi hermana Isabelle-

-William- se presentó el chico- ¿tienen una tarjeta a la cual pueda llamar?- Izzy le entrego la tarjeta del bufete de su padre y después de despedirse se alejaron para dejar al chico cumplir con su primer día de trabajo


	5. Sabia decisión

**Hola, volví y planeo terminar esta historia en estas vacaciones, no se cada cuanto actualice pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero les guste**

* * *

Camille y Magnus llegaron al lugar donde Alec estaba secuestrado. El chico seguía atado a la silla, aunque Magnus sabía que probablemente no era así

-Los dejo otra vez- Dijo Camille mientras salía- Cuídalo bien Magnus, ya sabes. ¿Estas vez trajiste tu teléfono de tu casa?-

-Si- Respondió Magnus- Lo traje conmigo-

-Perfecto. Entonces te llamare después para ver cómo van las cosas aquí- Magnus asintió y Camille, después de darle una mirada a Alec, salió de la habitación. Casi en el instante Alec se paró de la silla

-¿Qué paso? – Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír. No entendía porque tanto alboroto, hace apenas un año se hubiera vestido de la misma manera. Llevaba un pantalón rojo con un chaleco morado brillante, se había puesto delineador negro en sus ojos y tenía su cabello en punta con las puntas de colores rojo y morado

\- No sé- Respondió sinceramente- Creo que haré un esfuerzo por volver a ser el mismo de antes-

-Me alegra mucho- Respondió el chico

-Bueno, pero dejando mi esplendido vestuario aparte hay algo importante que debes saber-Magnus escucho claramente el ruido de la camioneta de Camille alejándose por el camino de grava- Camille está buscando a tus hermanos-

-¿Qué?- El rostro de Alec se volvió aún más pálido- ¿Por qué a ellos? Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- Magnus giro la cabeza viendo a Alec sin entender- Me refiero a que ellos no están involucrados con nada que tenga que ver con leyes-

-Ahh- Comprendió Magnus- No sé para que los quiere, cuando le pregunté no me lo quiso decir- Alec suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello- Alec, probablemente deberías irte de aquí- Alec lo miro sorprendido

-No- Dijo rebelde- Ya lo discutimos Magnus, no voy a ponerte en peligro a ti-

\- ¡Pero no será nada que no me merezca!- Replico el diseñador- Si no estás con tu familia y si no denuncias a Camille, ella podría hacerle daño a tus seres queridos ¿Los arriesgaras por mí?- Alec miro a Magnus y después se giró- Alec, entra en razón. A mí me juzgaran y recibiré el castigo que merezco. Seguramente no será mayor del que le darán a Camille- Alec se giró y lo miro serio

-¿Y lo soportaras?- Pregunto- Una vez me dijiste que la amabas y no querías verla hundida. Lo que me propones es que me vaya y la denuncie, lo que obviamente la hundirá. ¿Podrás soportarlo?- Magnus se mordió el labio y miro hacia la pared. Sabía que no lo soportaría, pero era la única opción que podría resolver las cosas

\- No- Respondió sinceramente- No lo soportare. Pero es lo correcto- Alec suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla

-Aunque me fuera no resolvería nada. Tú lo dijiste, Camille tiene muchos contactos. Podría querer vengarse. No puedo arriesgar así a mi familia- Magnus sabía que Alec tenía razón, pero también sabía que, a pesar de la compañía que trataba de hacerle, el joven estaba sufriendo. La ropa de gala estaba arrugada y sucia, tenía ojeras negras bajo los ojos y estaba mucho más delgado que cuando Magnus lo vio por primera vez

-De acuerdo- Aceptó el diseñador- Pero entonces déjame traerte algo de comer. Algo que sea más nutritivo que jugo y emparedados- Magnus se puso de pie cuando se le ocurrió algo- ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?- Alec no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado

\- Eso es imposible- Justificó- Si Camille regresa y no nos ve, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacer-

-No regresara hasta mañana- Aseguró Magnus- Además, también necesitas cambiarte de ropa. No puedes seguir vestido como si fueras a algún baile- Alec se miró

-¿Y cómo explicaremos mi repentino cambio de ropa?-Pregunto

\- Déjamelo a mí- Dijo Magnus con un movimiento desdeñoso de una mano- Te puedo asegurar que no pasara nada malo, solo tengo que hacer una llamada y podremos irnos-Alec lo miro curioso

-¿A quién llamaras?- Pregunto. Magnus saco el celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar

\- A una amiga. Necesitaremos ayuda-

Media hora después un automóvil se detuvo frente a la casa. Alec salió nervioso, miro a todos lados y sintió un alivio cuando finalmente estuvo protegido dentro del auto. Magnus salió detrás de él, cerró la puerta de la casa y entro al asiento de copiloto. Momentos después el automóvil arranco manejado por una chica de cabello castaño que vestía un overol azul

-Alec, te presento a Theresa Gray. Una amiga en quien confío plenamente-Dijo Magnus. La chica le sonrió a Alec por el espejo retrovisor

\- Dime Tessa- Pidió ayudando al chico a entrar más en confianza. Y después miro a Magnus- Y gracias. Ya veo que finalmente aceptaste mi consejo- Magnus le sonrió encantadoramente

\- Siempre es así- Tessa asintió recordando

\- Lo sé, normalmente tengo razón. Por cierto hay algo que debo contarte- Alec, mientras escuchaba, miraba de Magnus a Tessa. La chica lucía algo nerviosa y usaba sus dedos pálidos para toquetear juguetonamente el timón

\- ¡Conociste a un chico!- Exclamo Magnus. Tessa se rio y bajo la cabeza suavemente, no demasiado, de todos modos estaba manejando. La alegría de Magnus era tan contagiosa que a Alec le saco una sonrisa- ¿Dónde lo conociste? Y no menos importante ¿Cuándo fue? Porque apenas hoy nos vimos y no me habías dicho nada. Espera, primero que todo dime quien es-Tessa volvió a reírse

\- Magnus cálmate, estas más emocionado que yo. – Tessa se recompuso un momento y después de sonreírle a modo de disculpa a Alec por el retrovisor empezó a hablar- Se llama William, pero me pidió que lo llamara Will. Puede ser algo molesto, pero yo sé que en el fondo es una buena persona. Lo conocí hoy en la librería, por eso no te había contado nada-

-¿Y cómo es?- Pregunto Magnus, quien no se había molestado en disminuir su emoción

-Es…- Tessa parecía no saber cómo explicar, miro a Alec por el retrovisor de nuevo- Es como Alec- Magnus se giró y miro sorprendido al chico quien se desanimó un poco al comprobar que el diseñador había olvidado por un momento que él estaba ahí

-¿Cómo Alec? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Si, se parecen mucho- Ahora tessa también lo miraba sorprendida- Oye Alec, ¿Tu apellido es Herondale? Es que Will vino a la ciudad a buscar a su familia, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Y créeme que no exagero cuando digo que ustedes se parecen- Alec pensó, definitivamente el apellido Herondale estaba en su memoria, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado

\- No, soy un Lightwood por mi padre y Trueblood por mi madre. Aunque Herondale me suena, pero no logro recordar de que- Tessa volvió a mirar al frente pensativa

-Bueno, si lo recuerdas me harías un gran favor si me lo dijeras. O a Magnus- Alec asintió y Magnus volvió a mirar al frente

-Me gustaría conocerlo- Tessa lo miro con cautela, como si Magnus fuera un hermano mayor que llenaría de preguntas al chico y finalmente lo espantaría, pero al final accedió

\- Apenas nos conocimos hoy. Si todo termina bien entonces sí, te lo presentaré- Ya habían salido del camino de grava y estaban entrando a la ciudad. Irónicamente y pese a los lujos de la mansión de Camille a las afueras, el camino que lo unía con la ciudad no era lujoso en lo absoluto. La mayoría de las casas estaban abandonadas y con vidrios rotos, había cajas en desorden por los andenes, los muros estaban sucios y llenos de grafitis, y las ratas caminaban libres en medio de la basura del suelo. A eso hay que agregarle que el lugar estaba solo. Alec miro a todas partes sorprendido, nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. Francamente ni siquiera sabía que existía

-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunto Tessa. Magnus y Alec la miraron en silencio- En la calle que viene- Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando, en la siguiente cuadra, se veía un pequeño grupo de pordioseros atracando a dos personas. El ruido de los pordioseros exigiendo dinero era muy alto y no era posible escuchar a las dos víctimas, pero pese a la oscuridad y a la distancia Alec pudo reconocer claramente a sus hermanos Jace e Izzy. Apenas se dio cuenta dio un grito ahogado

-¡Espera!- Tessa se asustó y piso el freno. Alec no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo lo más que podía, y mientras se acercaba pensó levemente en si Tessa y Magnus lo seguirían "Claro que no" Pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza para espantar ridículas ideas "Se lo que es vivir en el mundo de las comodidades" Alec sabía que Tessa y Magnus gozaban, Al igual que él, de dinero y prestigio. No se meterían con unos pordioseros atracadores.

Estando a unos pasos, uno de los pordioseros se giró y miro a Alec

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Pregunto. Eso llamo la atención de los demás atracadores, que se giraron a ver a Alec. Él realmente no tenía ningún plan, solo había salido corriendo porque debía proteger a sus hermanos

-Aléjense de ellos- Dijo en cambio, tratando de usar la voz más firme que podía. Escucho un sonido de sorpresa y lentamente vio a Izzy y Jace salir de detrás de los pordioseros. Parecían sorprendidos y en shock. Uno de los pordioseros, un tipo más blanco que el papel con bigote y tan grande que parecía un muro, se acercó a Alec amenazadoramente

-¿Quién lo dice?- Pregunto- Eres un pobre gusano, tan idiota como para meterte en lo que no te importa-Al fin Izzy y Jace parecieron salir de su asombro y miraron a Alec sonriendo emocionados

-¡Alec!- Exclamo Izzy, sin importarle la situación, y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano- ¡Estas bien!- Alec respondió al abrazo de su hermana- Te extrañe mucho- Momentos después Jace llegó hasta ellos y apretó a Izzy y a Alec en un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a hacernos eso- Dijo el rubio. Los pordioseros miraban sorprendidos la escena, y el tipo que parecía muro trato de hacerse notar al aclararse la garganta

-Ustedes tres parecen venir de buena familia- Observo- ¡Oye Caza-ratas! ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por ellos?- Paso adelante un tipo, que contrario al otro, era más bajo, con una sola ceja, los dientes podridos y encorvado como un tres

\- No sé- Dijo con una voz tan aguda que más bien parecía el chillido de un roedor- Pero seguramente más de cien dólares-

-Llévatelos- Ordeno el tipo muro. Caza-ratas sonrió e hizo una señal a los demás pordioseros, quienes caminaron hacia los tres Lightwood

\- No les harán daño- Dijo Jace dando un paso al frente. Después se giró hacia sus hermanos y susurro- Yo los entretengo, ustedes corran lo más rápido que puedan-

-Jace…- Susurro Izzy, pero caza-ratas la interrumpió

-No les hagan daño- Ordeno a los pordioseros- Solo denles un golpe en la cabeza. Si queremos una recompensa los necesitamos vivos-

-Lamento arruinar sus planes- Dijo Magnus. Los tres chicos Lightwood se giraron y vieron a Magnus parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados- Pero no podrán hacer nada de lo que creen que harán-El tipo muro y caza-ratas miraron a Magnus fastidiado

\- ¿Y ahora quien eres tú?- Pregunto el muro- ¿Y tú…- Junto a Magnus llego caminando Tessa, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos

-Teniente Jeans- Hablo Magnus a Tessa- ¿Ya pidió refuerzos?-

\- Si, comandante Dark- Respondió ella- Las demás patrullas no tardaran más tres minutos en llegar aquí- Magnus asintió con autoridad

\- Esperen- Dijo el tipo muro mirando de Magnus y Tessa a los chicos Lightwood- No queremos problemas con la policía. Si tengo un arresto mas no me dejaran salir-

-¡Vete a la mierda Art!- Grito uno de los pordioseros al tipo muro- Dijiste que esto de los atracos no nos traería problemas, yo me largo- El hombre se giró y salió corriendo

-Húndete tú solo- Dijo otro chico a Art- A mí ni muerto me regresan a la cárcel- Y también se fue corriendo detrás del anterior. Los demás pordioseros se fueron corriendo, quedando solo Art y caza-ratas

-Desde hace tiempo he querido atraparte- Dijo Magnus amenazadoramente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y caminaba hacia el hombre- No te me vas a volver a escapar- Art escupió al suelo y salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros. Caza-ratas dio mordidas al aire en dirección a los Lightwood y después también corrió. Magnus miro a Tessa

-Teniente Jeans- Dijo- Le dejo el que tiene complejo de rata-

-Sí, comandante- Y los dos salieron corriendo detrás de los pordioseros. Una vez que los Lightwood salieron de su asombro, Jace se levantó y tomo las manos de sus dos hermanos

-Vengan, corran- Dijo jalándolos- Podrían regresar- Los tres corrieron hasta dar con un callejón que olía a horrible pero era un buen escondite.

-Alec nos tenías muy preocupados- Dijo Izzy- Estábamos buscándote-

-¿Enserio?- Miro sorprendido Alec- Eso explica por qué están aquí. Se los agradezco pero no vuelvan a ponerse en peligro así por mí-Ellos asintieron enérgicos

-Acabamos de encontrarte, no nos saludes con un regaño- Pidió Jace- Llamaría a nuestros padres, pero esos idiotas me robaron todo lo que tenía. Al final Izzy y yo nos negamos en darles también nuestra ropa-

-¿Les robaron todo?- Pregunto Alec preocupado

-Menos nuestra ropa- Puntualizo de nuevo Izzy. Alec suspiro

\- Entonces tendremos que caminar de regreso a casa- Concluyo Jace. Alec se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo iba a decirles a sus hermanos que no podía volver a casa. O mejor, como iba a convencerlos de que debía quedarse

\- Gracias por buscarme- Repitió- Pero no puedo volver a casa. No aún- Ellos lo miraron sin entender, y Jace estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido

-Perdón por interrumpir este emotivo encuentro- Habló Magnus desde la entrada del callejón. Estaba jadeando- Pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- Jace miro a Magnus sorprendido, Izzy en cambio empezó a dar grandes zancadas hacia el diseñador

-¡TU!- Dijo ella, y apenas llego empezó a darle golpes en el pecho a Magnus. Él se sorprendió y sostuvo las manos de la chica, pero ella empezó a resistirse buscando ser liberada- ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Me encargare de ti con mis propias manos!- Magnus miraba a la chica sin entender que pasaba

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó, pero Isabelle seguía forcejeando con fuerza. Jace seguía desde su lugar viendo la escena, en cambio Alec corrió hasta ellos

-¡Izzy espera!- Dijo- Él es Magnus, es un amigo- Izzy dejo de moverse y alejo las manos de Magnus con un brusco movimiento. Después miro al diseñador con ojos entrecerrados

-¿Así?- Dijo ella agria- ¿Y cómo sé que no te está chantajeando para que digas eso?- Jace llego hasta donde su hermana y puso una mano en su espalda

-Izzy, él nos ayudó. Y Alec parece estar con él por voluntad propia- Izzy miro a Alec

-No recuerdo que me hayas hablado nunca de él. ¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo?- Alec iba a hablar cuando Magnus lo interrumpió

\- ¿Qué tal si hablan de esto en el auto? Tessa se adelantó para encenderlo. Perseguimos a los pordioseros unas cuantas cuadras pero no tardaran en descubrir que las patrullas eran invento, y no dudo que quieran regresar- Jace lo miro más sorprendido

-Espera. ¿Las patrullas eran invento?- Magnus sonrió y asintió.

Unos momentos después los tres entraban al auto de Tessa y ella arrancaba. Alec le conto a sus hermanos quien estaba detrás de todo, el papel que el copiloto había tenido, y por qué no podía regresar a casa. Alec no supo si ellos lo entendieron o no, el caso es que parecieron no poner resistencia, aunque si suspiraron decepcionados.

\- Recorrí toda la ciudad por nada- Se lamentó Jace.

\- Claro que no- Contrapuso Izzy- Los encontramos a ustedes- Izzy miro a Magnus divertida. Ella estaba sentada detrás de él, así que el diseñador no podía verla de todos modos. Alec no sabía que había pasado, pero su hermana pareció pasar de odio a una especia de agrado hacia Magnus

\- Por cierto- Habló ella- Entre lo que Alec nos ha contado, jamás menciono sus nombres-

-Ella es Tessa. Es una amiga- Presento Magnus - Y yo soy Magnus Bane-

-¡Magnus Bane!- Chillo Izzy- Amo tus diseños ¡Soy fan tuya!- Magnus sonrió complacido y Alec miro extrañado a su hermana. A él, el nombre de Magnus no le había sonado nada, probablemente porque no investigaba o conocía de diseñadores y ropa. Pero se le hacía extraño que Izzy fuera fan de Magnus y que él nunca lo hubiera sabido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no conocía bien a sus hermanos.

-Gracias- Dijo el diseñador- Tampoco sé sus nombres- Alec sabía que él debía presentarlos

\- Tessa, Magnus. Ellos son Izzy y Jace. Son mis hermanos-

-No se parecen mucho- Comento Magnus viéndolos por el espejo retrovisor- Pero es un placer conocerlos-

-Sí, que gusto conocerlos- Dijo Tessa. Alec miro curioso como Izzy y Jace se lanzaban miradas y risitas. No entendía que pasaba.

-¿Dónde te dejo Magnus?- Pregunto Tessa una vez que llegaron al centro de la ciudad

\- En el restaurante de Charlotte- Respondió

\- Perfecto- Dijo ella y miro por el retrovisor- Después los llevare a ustedes a la mansión Lightwood-

-Gracias- Dijo Jace . Alec miro a sus hermanos preocupados

-Tienen que tener mucho cuidado, Camille los estará siguiendo. Es mejor que convenzan a nuestro padre de contratar guardaespaldas o algo así- Sus hermanos asintieron

-¿Les diremos a nuestros padres que te vimos?- Preguntó Izzy

\- Mejor no- Respondió- Creo que eso los preocuparía más. Quiero pedirles un favor, y es que si Camille se pone en contacto para exigirles alguna cosa, necesito que me lo digan. Pueden llamar a Magnus, él me lo dirá- Izzy volvió a mirar a Magnus divertida

-Claro que si Alec- Dijo. Tessa estacionó en una calle frente a un restaurante y después se bajó del auto diciendo que debía supervisar algo a unas cuadras, pero que no tardaba. Magnus también se bajó y le pidió a Alec que no saliera hasta que él hablara con Charlotte. Una vez los tres hermanos Lightwood estuvieron solos, Jace e Izzy soltaron una carcajada

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Dijo Jace

-¿Qué cosa?- Alec sentía que se perdía de algo. Miro a Izzy

\- Alec, Magnus me agrada. No solo por ser mi diseñador favorito sino porque fue capaz de ir en contra de su ex novia por ti-

-No lo hizo por mí- Replico el- Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no del todo. Esto lo hace más por el mismo-

-¡Siii claro!- Dijo Jace sarcástico- ¿Y tú? ¿No te quieres ir por el?- Alec empezaba a temer a donde se dirigía todo

\- No me quiero ir por ustedes- Corrigió el, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso, había estado años de su vida tratando de controlar esa inseguridad horrible, pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba hacerlo

\- Ese es el gran motivo- Concordó Izzy- Pero un motivo que no quieres admitir es que tampoco te quieres ir por el- Alec miro a sus dos hermanos. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos sabían que él era gay, y aunque lo supieran, jamás habían actuado así con él. Se preguntaba que habría cambiado y le gustaría preguntárselo a ellos, pero noto con horror que Magnus salía del restaurante y esperaba para cruzar la calle y volver al auto. Definitivamente no quería que Magnus oyera la conversación

\- No sean ridículos- Les dijo- Él aun ama a su ex novia- De nuevo sus hermanos se miraron y se lanzaron risitas. "¿Pero que dije?" Pensó. No entendía a sus hermanos, y tampoco le dio tiempo para hacerlo porque Magnus llego hasta ellos

-Vamos- Le dijo a Alec- Ya todo está arreglado- Alec se bajó- Fue un placer conocerlos a los dos ¿Esperaran a Tessa, verdad?-

\- El placer es nuestro- Respondió Jace

\- Y si, la esperaremos- Termino Izzy. Después Alec y Magnus se giraron y esperaban para cruzar la calle y entrar al restaurante mientras Alec sentía a sus espaldas las miradas divertidas de sus hermanos.

Cuando los dos entraron al restaurante, Magnus se dirigió a la barra con Alec pisándole los talones, mirando a todos lados precavido

-Alec- Llamo Magnus para llamar la atención de él- Ella es Charlotte. Nos ayudara para que puedas comer algo sin que nadie se entere- Alec miró a la mujer detrás de la barra. Era de estatura baja, cabello castaño rizado y ojos amables

\- Mucho gusto- Dijo él y la mujer le sonrió

\- Igualmente- Dijo- Ahora vengan, síganme- La mujer hablo con una de sus meseras para que le cuidara la barra mientras ella salía y se dirigía a una puerta al fondo del local. Al abrirla los chicos pudieron ver una oxidada escalera de metal que se dirigía a un segundo piso oscuro. Cuando Charlotte empezó a subir sin dudar, Alec y Magnus la siguieron, este último volviendo a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas – Cuidado donde pisan- Advirtió Charlotte, ya que por la oscuridad no se podían ver bien los escalones. Alec se sostuvo de una barandilla para poder subir sin tropezarse, y cuando iba a mitad de camino una luz amarilla los ilumino: Charlotte había llegado al segundo piso y había encendido una vieja bombilla. Con la luz fue más sencillo caminar, así que ellos apresuraron el paso y siguieron a Charlotte en el segundo piso. Ella los condujo a un cuarto con puerta de metal que estaba lleno de cajas y mesas y sillas

-Este es nuestro deposito- Dijo ella dándoles paso a ellos para entrar- Nadie nunca sabrá que están aquí. Traten de ponerse cómodos, enseguida subo su comida- Y ella se fue

-¿Cómo es que conoces tanta gente?- Pregunto curioso Alec mientras miraba a su alrededor. El deposito tenía una ventana cubierta por una cortina purpura, el piso y techo eran de madera y las paredes cafés. La única luz provenía de una bombilla en el techo, pero aun así era suficiente para iluminar bien todos los rincones

\- A Charlotte la conocí porque Tessa ayuda en una librería que queda a unas cuadras. Y ella suele almorzar aquí, ama la pasta- Alec asintió mientras observaba a Magnus buscar una mesa y dos sillas para poder comer

-¿Y a ella como la conociste?- Pregunto

\- Emmm- Magnus pensó un momento mientras acomodaba los muebles- En la librería, fui por una novela y ella me atendió amablemente. Me agrado apenas la vi- Alec se mordió el labio. Él no tenía muchos amigos que no pertenecieran a su clase social, por no decir que en realidad solo tenía a Jem. No acostumbraba ir a las partes de la ciudad donde podría conocer gente diferente, y obviamente a las reuniones de sus padres no eran invitados -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el diseñador

\- No- Respondió el. Charlotte toco suavemente la puerta, entro y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa que Magnus había acomodado

-Llámenme si necesitan algo- Dijo ella, Magnus le agradeció y ella salió serrando la puerta a su espalda

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Alec sentándose frente a la comida. En la bandeja había dos vasos de jugo y dos platos de cuadrados amarillos con queso y salsa

-¿Nunca habías comido _ravioli_?- Pregunto Magnus, claramente sorprendido

-No- Admitió el chico y Magnus sonrió

-Bueno- Dijo- Entonces espero que te gusten-

Ambos empezaron a comer y Alec tuvo que admitir que la comida era deliciosa. O tal vez se debía al hecho de que no había comido nada en días, así que cuando terminó su plato no se negó a que Magnus le regalara el suyo

-Sí que estabas hambriento- Comento Magnus viéndolo comer- Cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a mi casa y allí podrás cambiarte- Alec asintió sin dejar de comer.

Cuando el chico Lightwood estaba llegando al final de su segundo plato empezó a comer más despacio

-Alec- Lo llamo Magnus y él lo miro- Me das mucha curiosidad. Trato de entenderte, pero no logró hacerlo. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza- Alec lo miro curioso

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto tomando otro bocado de comida

\- Bueno- Empezó el diseñador- Tu eres un Lightwood que estudia derecho y algún día serás abogado. Y eso, supongo, hace que valores mucho lo que esta correcto legalmente ¿Verdad?- él asintió- Pero lo que estamos haciendo no creo que sea correcto legalmente- Alec dejo de comer y lo miró un momento. ¿No era correcto comer? ¿Escaparse de quien te secuestro por unas horas? No entendía de que hablaba, y Magnus lo notó- Me refiero a esto: Los dos sabemos que es Camille quien te tomo contra tu voluntad y te privo de tu libertad. También sabemos que yo la ayude a cuidarte. Tu sabes esas cosas, y si no las dices a una autoridad ¿No contaría como complicidad?-

-Si- Admitió el chico- Así sería legalmente. Pero tengo motivos para quedarme: No me iré hasta saber qué es lo que planea Camille. Pero cuando todo esto acabe necesito que la menor cantidad de personas se enteren de que me quedé por cuenta propia-

-¿Por qué te traería problemas con la policía?- Alec asintió

\- Y porque mancharía el nombre del bufete de mi padre. Es una de las cosas más importantes que tengo, donde siempre quise estar. Ha pertenecido a los Lightwood por años y no quiero ser yo quien lo arruine todo-

-Tranquilo Alec- Lo animó Magnus- Algún día todo esto acabara para ti- Alec suspiró y termino de comer.

Cuando estuvieron listos los dos bajaron y le volvieron a agradecer a Charlotte. Magnus le pagó a la mujer por la comida y los chicos salieron del restaurante para dirigirse a la casa de Magnus. Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, con Alec tratando de agachar la cabeza lo más posible para que nadie lo reconociera, llegaron al hogar de Magnus.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta un gato salió corriendo a su encuentro, Magnus se agachó ligeramente y acaricio las orejas del gato, después levanto su correspondencia del suelo y la revisó dándole paso a Alec para continuar

-¡Hola!- Dijo Alec al ver al gato. El gato se sentó y giro la cabeza estudiando a Alec mientras a su espalda retorcía la cola, y después de unos momentos se paró y camino acariciándose a sí mismo con los zapatos del chico Lightwood. Alec no había podido ver al gato de Jem, pero le gustaría que fuera tan amable como el de Magnus- ¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunto a Magnus quien no había dejado de pasar cartas de correspondencia. Magnus le dio una mirada a y se encontró con Alec levantando a su gato del suelo y acariciándole las orejas

-Se llama gato- Respondió al tiempo que abría una carta donde le informaban de un problema con el envío de unas telas. Inmediatamente camino hasta su teléfono y marco el número de su socio

-¿Gato? ¿Ese es su nombre?- Pregunto Alec sin poder creérselo. Magnus solo se encogió de hombros

-Así le puse- Dijo poniéndose el teléfono en el oído

-Me imagino que fue una difícil decisión- Ironizó Alec y Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír

\- Bueno solo necesitaba poder llamarlo de alguna forma para que él atendiera a mi llamado- Se defendió él- Sube las escaleras, primera habitación a la derecha. Es mi habitación. Busca en el armario lo que quieras, y puedes bañarte en el baño que hay ahí en mi dormitorio. – Alec asintió y le agradeció, después subió las escaleras e hizo lo que Magnus le dijo.

Magnus espero pacientemente hasta que su socio contestó. Hablo con él tratando de explicar que no había "Desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" y abandonado el último proyecto que tenían juntos. Y después le pidió que volviera a llamar e hiciera todo lo posible para arreglar la cancelación del envío de tela. El socio al principio estaba enojado porque Magnus no se había reportado en días, pero al final acepto y ambos colgaron, esperando poder ponerse de acuerdo de una manera más apropiada en la empresa.

Unos momentos después, Alec bajo las escaleras vestido con una sudadera azul oscura la cual, notó Magnus, hacia resaltar sus ojos azules del mismo tono.

-Listo- Dijo el chico Lightwood- Gracias. ¿Sabes? Encontré unas cosas muy curiosas en tu armario- Magnus no pudo evitar reírse. Alec se refería a la ropa que Magnus había dejado de usar hacía un año, antes de entregarse tanto a Camille.

-Yo las describiría como fantásticas- Replico el diseñador poniéndose de pie- Ahora vámonos. Volvamos en mi auto- Magnus tenía una camioneta parecida a la de Camille, solo que la de él era de color rojo brillante. El diseñador, antes de partir de su casa, tomo a su gato y lo llevo con ellos de regreso a la mansión de Camille.

Cuando llegaron Alec apreció sin prisas la mansión. Era bonita, muy campestre y algo rustica, aunque no dejaba de ser elegante. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación en la que se estaba quedando estaba bastante alejada de las otras, como si al momento de diseñar la casa ese espacio no era pensado para que fuera una habitación. Magnus lo seguía con gato en sus manos, y los tres entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Gato dormirá contigo?- Pregunto Alec. Él dormía en la cama que estaba en el lugar donde Camille lo había amarrado, mientras que Magnus se iba a alguna otra habitación de la mansión. Alec pensó que seguramente a la habitación principal

\- Si quieres quedarte con él no hay problema- Respondió el diseñador bajando el animal al suelo al tiempo que sonaba el celular en su bolsillo. Se irguió y contesto la llamada. Era Tessa

\- Hola querida- Dijo Magnus sentándose en la silla de Alec- ¿Todo bien con los chicos Lightwood?- Eso llamo la atención de Alec, quien ahora miraba a Magnus expectante esperando noticias de tus hermanos

-Todo bien con ellos. Los lleve a su casa y no me fui hasta que entraron- Respondió ella. Magnus le asintió a Alec y el chico Lightwood suspiró aliviado- En realidad te llamaba para otra cosa-

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el diseñador- ¿Tiene que ver con Will Herondale?-

-No, es algo más serio que eso-

-Me estas preocupando- Advirtió Magnus

-¿Recuerdas cuando me fui del auto dejando a los hermanos de Alec solos? Lo hice porque había visto algo sumamente interesante. Unas cuadras antes vi a Camille-

-¡Tessa!- Exclamo Magnus sorprendido- ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! ¿Qué tal que nos haya visto?-

-No lo hizo, tranquilo- Dijo ella- Ella estaba muy ocupada como para ver los autos que pasan a su lado- Magnus frunció el ceño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto. Alec solo podía mirar las expresiones en el rostro de Magnus sin poder entender que pasaba

-Magnus ella estaba con un hombre, y no precisamente en plan de amigos- Tessa estaba siendo dura al decir las cosas sin rodeos, peros si lo hacía era porque quería convencer a Magnus de una vez por todas del tipo de persona que era Camille

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Alec frunció el ceño, quería que la llamada terminara de una vez por todas para saber que estaba pasando

-Porque él la acorralaba contra una sucia pared, y créeme que la escena no era precisamente de una dama y un caballero, era más sucio que eso. Cuando los vi no lo podía creer, por eso los deje un momento y me regrese para comprobarlo, pero definitivamente era ella-

-¿Qué hacían, Tessa?- Pregunto Magnus demandante. Tessa quería abrirle los ojos a su amigo, pero no quería estrujar su corazón

-Magnus no creo que sea necesario decírtelo, lo que necesito que hagas es que dejes de…-

-¿Qué hacían?- Volvió a repetir pero más firmemente. Tessa suspiro en la otra línea- Por favor Tessa, necesito saberlo-

-El… no sé quién era, no lo pude reconocer. Lo único que vi era que él le acariciaba la pierna a Camille mientras besaba su cuello. Ella estaba… como agarrándose de él con la cabeza levantada. Entonces me dio asco y me gire para regresar, era todo un espectáculo el que hacían, las personas apenas los miraban apresuraban el paso y no las culpo- El diseñador se quedó un momento en silencio - ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya y que hablemos?- Alec noto que Magnus de repente se había quedado inexpresivo con el celular aun en su oído

-No- Respondió después de un momento- Estoy bien, mejor ve a dormir. Mañana te llamo-

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella no muy segura

\- Gracias Tessa- Dijo el diseñador

\- No hay de qué. Trata de dormir, y si no puedes trata de distraerte con algo. Estoy segura de que Alec te podría ayudar, parece que le agradas. Descansa Magnus- Tessa colgó y Magnus dejo el celular en su mesa de noche

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Alec preocupado. Magnus lo miró y pensó en lo que Tessa le había dicho, podría desahogarse con Alec, hablar con el, seguramente Alec lo tranquilizaría y lo animaría. Pero después pensó en que eso no era problema del chico Lightwood, era algo de la vida personal de Magnus y no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro o algo que a Alec pudiera llegar a interesarle

-Nada, problemas en la empresa- Mintió- Mejor me voy a dormir- Magnus se despidió de Alec y de gato y salió de la habitación. Camino por el corredor hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes y, después de estar acostado en la cama, medito sobre lo que sentía. Ahora estaba seguro, seguía amando a Camille, no había ninguna duda. Sentía unos celos increíbles al pensar en que otro hombre estaba besándola, y peor aún, que ella lo permitiera, como si deseara que eso pasara. Sentía celos porque ella no parecía desear que Magnus hiciera algo como eso, al contrario, parecía solo estar aprovechándose de lo que él sentía por ella para tenerlo bajo sus órdenes. Y lo peor de todo era que el diseñador sentía que todo lo que hacía no lo llevaba a ningún lado, sentía que nunca la recuperaría y serían la pareja de novios jóvenes que habían sido hace un año.

Pero no solo sentía celos. También decepción. Decepción de Camille, decepción de sí mismo y decepción del mundo. Del maldito mundo que se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir sin piedad, y cuando veía que se estaba reponiendo ligeramente de un golpe, lo hacía chocar de nuevo con la realidad, recordándole que Magnus Bane no había nacido para ser feliz.

Pero Magnus pensó que no le daría gusto. Volvería a ser el de antes, con o sin Camille. Aún la amaba pero eso no significaba que ella arruinaría la vida que Magnus aún tenía por delante. Si quería que la alegría volviera a ser el diario de su vida necesitaba una inspiración, y la inspiración era que esta vez el golpe del mundo no lo destrozaría como otras veces.

* * *

**Me gustaría saber que opinan del largo de los capítulos. No se si debería hacerlos cortos o largos ¿Que prefieren? Este, para mi, fue largo. Pero si los prefieren mas largos no hay problema. Y, obviamente, también quisiera saber como les parece. Gracias por leer. **


	6. Woolsey Scott

Al día siguiente Alec se removió en la cama. Él no estaba acostumbrado a una cama tan dura y poco cómoda, pero sabía que entre más rápido se acostumbrara todo sería mejor. Escucho un suave maullido y la girarse vio a gato acostado junto a él pero sin llegar a taparse. Alec acaricio las orejas de gato y después se sentó, justo a tiempo para cuando Magnus tocó y entró.

-Buen día- Dijo el diseñador, y Alec noto cierto tono diferente. Como si Magnus estuviera feliz- ¿Cómo amanecieron?- Gato maulló en respuesta mientras se desperezaba para pararse, y Magnus al verlo contestarle se rió

-Bien- Dijo Alec ignorando su dolor de espalda- Gracias-

-Excelente- Dijo Magnus sentándose en la cama con ellos- Porque debes saber que Camille me llamó hace un momento para preguntar por ti- Alec miro preocupado a Magnus, esperaba que Camille no se hubiera enterado de que habían salido el día anterior- No te preocupes, no sabe nada. Le dije que Tessa te trajo ropa anoche y que yo te bañé y vestí para no perderte de vista-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alec abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tenue rosa, color que Magnus no notó. El diseñador soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Alec

-De acuerdo, no le dije eso. Pero sí sabe que no te perdí de vista en ningún momento, cree que te bañaste y te cambiaste. Totalmente solo - Puntualizo- Y después volví a amarrarte- Alec asintió

-¿Vendrá hoy?- Pregunto y Magnus se encogió lentamente de hombros.

-No me dijo nada pero me imagino que si- Alec estudio a Magnus, quien no parecía interesado en lo absoluto de saber si Camille vendría o no, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el diseñador estaba logrando olvidarla. Gato finalmente se levantó y camino, con su estilo de gato elegante y consentido, hasta el regazo de Magnus

\- ¿Y Gato te dio problemas anoche?- Pregunto Magnus mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelaje del animal.

-Ninguno, es un gato encantador- Respondió Alec dándole una sonrisa a gato

-Claro- Obvió Magnus- Es mi gato- Alec rodo los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no le importaba que demonios le había pasado a Magnus, solo esperaba que esa alegría no se acabara.

* * *

Stephen Herondale caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, mientras su esposa Celine esperaba pacientemente sentada en un sofá. Los dos tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarse una mansión en el barrio de la ciudad donde vivían las personas con las que acostumbraban socializar. Sin embargo no lo vieron necesario, solo compraron una modesta casa en el centro porque creían que apenas cumplieran el propósito por el que habían ido a la ciudad volverían a su continente.

Finalmente la llamada que ambos habían estado esperando sonó en su modesto teléfono. Stephen paso una mirada con su esposa y después contesto

-¿Hay noticias?- Pregunto ansioso. En la otra línea el hombre suspiraba

\- No por el momento- Dijo, haciendo caer las esperanzas de Stephen, quien negó con la cabeza a su esposa cuando ella se ponía de pie. Así los dos supieron que aun debían esperar más tiempo

-De acuerdo- Dijo Stephen- Síganlos buscando, mañana llámenme a la misma hora para informarme si hay avances- El hombre le contesto afirmativamente y después colgó. Stephen dejó el teléfono en una mesa y fue a abrazar a su esposa- Ya aparecerán- Dijo para intentar consolarla

\- Esto es mi culpa- Dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas con un dedo- Yo los abandone-

\- Lo hiciste- Dijo Stephen, quien aún sentía un leve enojo hacia su esposa a pesar de los años- Pero no fue tu culpa. Estabas enferma de la cabeza, no debí dejarte sola con los niños- Celine se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y camino hacia un mueble, allí abrió un cajón y sacó una fotografía

-Mis pequeños- Lloro ella viendo la foto. En ella se podían ver dos bebes, ambos de un año de nacidos. El mayor por meses era un niño de cabello cortito y negro con ojos azules como zafiros brillantes, quien reía mostrando los únicos dos dientes en sus encías. Junto a él estaba otro bebe, solo que este era calvo con los ojos de un color tan miel que incluso parecían dorados. Este último veía hacia la cámara con curiosidad. Ambos tenían colgantes en su cuello, los cuales estaban vacíos cuando se tomó la foto pero después esa misma fotografía fue adaptada para el colgante de cada uno, así siempre tendrían un recuerdo de los dos juntos cuando eran pequeños.- Mi Jonathan, Mi William- Sollozó Celine. Stephen llegó hasta ella y le arrancó las fotos de las manos

-No debemos perder la cordura- Dijo en su habitual tono estricto- Los encontraremos, no te preocupes- Años atrás Celine había tenido los principios de una enfermedad mental que la hacía delirar y creer cosas que no eran. Estando en una de sus ilusiones mentales tomó a sus dos bebes de un año y los abandonó en un puente. Cuando Stephen regresó a casa y no encontró a sus adorados hijos le pregunto a Celine, pero ella estaba tan mal que tuvo que ser internada. Fueron cinco largos años los que pasaron para que Celine al fin estuviera con la suficiente cordura de decirle a su esposo donde había dejado a los bebes pero naturalmente ellos ya no estaban en ese puente. Cuando Celine salió del hospital psiquiátrico, ella y su esposo los buscaron mientras la mujer sentía que la culpabilidad aumentaba con cada año que pasaba sin saber noticias de William y Jonathan. Esa culpabilidad empeoró su enfermedad mental, pero Stephen se cansó y él mismo empezó a obligarla a permanecer en la realidad y no perder la cabeza.

Juntos se encontraron con que los dos niños fueron llevados a una casa hogar en otra ciudad, aunque lamentablemente ésta se había quemado en una noche incinerando a varios de los niños que había allí. Pero Stephen y Celine sabían que sus hijos no murieron en el accidente, porque creían que eran tan hermosos que tuvieron que haber sido adoptados cuando aún eran bebes. La policía dio con algunos archivos medianamente rostizados y se los entregó a los Herondale, quienes al revisarlos se encontraron con que efectivamente William había sido adoptado por una familia de Gales. Pero no encontraron algún papel legible que dijera algo del destino de Jonathan.

Viajaron a Gales donde se encontraron con la familia que había adoptado a William. El hombre se llamaba Edmund y la mujer Linette. Pero el matrimonio le dijo a los Herondale que decidieron hacer lo correcto y le confesaron a William que era adoptado cuando apenas era un niño. También le mostraron el colgante que usaba cuando lo adoptaron, y cuando el pequeño ojiazul se dio cuenta de que tenía un hermano juró que cuando fuera grande se iría de casa a buscarlo. Y eso hizo. Se había marchado en busca de Jonathan prometiéndole a su familia Galés que cuando lo encontrara regresaría, pero aún no habían tenido noticias de él.

Finalmente, todos los indicios y las preguntas que Stephen y Celine les habían hecho a los trabajadores del hogar de refugio les sirvieron para tener una posible pista: Jonathan había sido adoptado por una familia de Nueva York. Y ahí estaban ellos, confiando en que su hijo William estuviera un paso por delante y ya hubiera encontrado a Jonathan, y que los dos niños ya estuvieran juntos.

* * *

En la tarde Camille estaba ansiosa y sentada en la sala de su casa esperando la llamada que tanto quería. Finalmente llegó

-Espero que sean buenas noticias- Dijo contestando de mal humor

\- Si señora- Respondió un hombre en la otra línea- Los chicos Lightwood que faltaban han aparecido, los dos están en este momento en su casa- Camille sonrió complacida

-Espero que no los vuelvas a perder de vista, pedazo de idiota- Advirtió- Ellos serán mi plan B-

\- Por supuesto- Respondió- Ya tengo a mis mejores hombres vigilándolos. Por cierto, debe saber que Robert Lightwood está buscando guardaespaldas para los hijos que aún tiene con el- Camille sonrió mas, la suerte estaba de su lado

-Perfecto. Encárgate de que los guardaespaldas contratados sean de los nuestros-

-Así lo hare, no será difícil - Dijo el- Eso es todo, no hay más novedades-

-De acuerdo- Camille colgó y se recostó complacida en su sillón blanco. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, solo necesitaba que Robert perdiera el caso, que le devolviera al chico Lightwood y entonces ella se iría a otro país a disfrutar de la enorme suma de dinero que estaba en juego.

Buscó entre los cajones su teléfono desechable y marcó el número de Robert Lightwood

-¡¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?!- Fue lo que exigió saber Robert apenas contesto- Mira que si le has hecho algo a mi hijo…-

-No estás en posición de amenazar- Corto ella, cambiando su voz para hacerla irreconocible- Además él está bien-

-Exijo hablar con el- Demando el padre

-Lo lamento- Dijo ella con una fingida voz dramática- Pero tampoco estas en posición de exigir. ¿Qué se siente que no tengas todo cuando y como lo quieras?-

-Devuélveme a mi hijo- Bramó el- Ya había dicho que perdería el caso para recuperarlo-

-Lo hiciste- Concordó ella- Pero pensándolo bien, eso no me es suficiente. Cuando llegue el día del primer encuentro en el juzgado vas a contratar a alguien y hacerlo pasar por un testigo-

-No hare eso- Dijo él inmediatamente- Si se descubre que uso a un testigo falso podría ser el fin para mi bufete-

-Oh ¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres tu negocio a tu hijo? Que mal padre- Ella amaba burlarse de Robert- En castigo también vas a editar fotografías y presentarlas al juez-

\- ¿Estás loco?- Chillo él- Es el negocio de mi familia, no puedo ponerlo en riesgo así-

\- ¿Vuelves a negarte? De acuerdo. También, con tu propia letra, escribirás una carta de suicidio del asesinado. Adelante, sigue negándote, mi creatividad es eterna. Aunque lamentablemente Alexander no lo es- Robert gesticulo palabras inaudibles para Camille, seguramente maldiciones, y ella no podría estar más satisfecha

-De acuerdo- Aceptó a regañadientes- Lo haré-

\- Así me gusta- Se mofo ella- Obediente. Encárgate de preparar las cosas y llevarlas al juzgado-

-¿Podría hablar con mi hijo?- Pregunto Robert, con la voz rota de un padre dolido. Camille puso los ojos en blanco y colgó. En ese momento, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, entro el ama de llaves de Camille

-Señora- Dijo ella- El señor Woolsey Scott está aquí-

\- Hazlo pasar- La mujer dio media vuelta y momentos después entro un hombre rubio con un traje completamente blanco

\- Camille- Dijo él mientras sonreía y estiraba sus manos hacia ella, para envolverla en un abrazo. Camille respondió al abrazo y después le señaló el otro sillón para que él pudiera sentarse- ¿Cómo va mi caso?- Pregunto, y Camille estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó su teléfono personal

\- Perdóname Woolsey- Dijo tomando el aparato y mirando la pantalla. El número era desconocido- Discúlpame, tendré que contestar-

-Hola Camille – Era Josiah. Su último amante y trabajador

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto ella

-¿Nos vamos a encontrar hoy?- Camille tomó el tabique de su nariz entre sus blancos dedos

\- Josiah, no nos encontraremos más. Tengo trabajo por hacer-

-¿Y yo te distraigo?- Pregunto él, con cierta esperanza en su voz

-Me estorbas- Corrigió ella—Gracias por lo de anoche, pero serías un idiota si crees que se repetirá. Es más, pasa a tu oficina y recoge tus cosas. Estas despedido- Él no daba crédito a lo que oía

-¿Qué?- Pregunto. Ya no había ningún tono cariñoso en su voz, solo enojo- No puedes hacer eso, yo…

-Adiós Josiah- Y colgó. Molesta arrojo su celular a otro sillón antes de recordar que tenía visita. Woolsey agarro el teléfono justo a tiempo para que el aparato no lo golpeara en la cara.

-¿Algún ex?- Intuyó el rubio con una sonrisa en su boca

-Uno muy molesto- Confirmo ella

-Se lo que se siente. A veces creen que por haber pasado el rato con ellos ya les estas jurando amor eterno- Woolsey se estiró y dejo el teléfono de Camille en la mesa de centro

-Así es- Llego la ama de llaves con dos tazas de café y las dejo en la mesita de la sala, después se retiró a toda prisa- En fin, el juicio será en dos días-

-Y me imagino que lo ganaremos ¿Verdad?- Camille tomó una de las tazas

-Ciertamente- Dijo dándole un sorbo- No te preocupes, vengaremos la muerte de tu hermano-

-Eso espero- Dijo Woolsey tomando la otra taza y dándole un sorbo- Porque te estoy pagando una millonada. ¿Sabes? Has resultado ser una excelente abogada, me encargare de darle las gracias personalmente a Magnus Bane por haberte recomendado. Por cierto ¿Lo has visto?-

-No tengo la menor idea de donde está- Mintió ella- Si lo veo yo le pasaré tu mensaje- Camille noto cuando Woolsey hizo una mueca

-En realidad- Aclaró- Me gustaría verme con el- Camille sonrío cómplice

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto juguetona- ¿Te gusta?- Woolsey tenía la cara que tendría alguien cuando no podía decidir de qué color usar un pantalón.

-Es atractivo- Dijo después de decidirse, y Camille se rió

\- Adelante- Dijo ella- Te puedo asegurar que nunca te aburrirás con Magnus- Woolsey también se rió y continúo tomando su café.

Unas horas después Woolsey salió de la casa de Camille y ella se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un abrigo y salir. Desde la puerta de su armario pudo divisar en el fondo una caja donde estaban guardados los recordatorios que se entregarían en su boda con Ralph Scott, ella los ignoró abiertamente y después de tomar lo que necesitaba cerró su armario.

-¡Lucia!- Grito Camille antes de salir de su casa. Un momento después su ama de llaves salió de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con su delantal- Voy a salir, si alguien viene díganle que no estoy- La mujer asintió y Camille salió de su casa para después subir a su camioneta y viajar a su mansión en las afueras.

Estacionó la camioneta en el camino de grava de la entrada, apagó el motor y se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Alexander lo encontró a él amarrado en su silla mientras que Magnus caminaba por toda la habitación hablando por celular

-Seguiré fuera unos días- Decía el diseñador- Pero no abandonaré el proyecto. Esta mañana me llamaron y me dijeron que las telas ya venían en camino, no te preocupes- Magnus notó la presencia de Camille- Ragnor te llamo después- Magnus colgó y guardo su celular en su bolsillo

-¿Problemas en tus negocios?- Pregunto ella poco interesada. Magnus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué te interesaría?- Pregunto esquivo. Camille lo miró sorprendida sin saber ahora que le pasaba, pero también notó como el chico Lightwood miraba curioso de Magnus a ella.

-Tienes razón- Dijo sin querer montar una pelea frente a Alexander- No me interesa en lo absoluto. Vine a reemplazarte por unas horas, puedes ir a atender lo que sea que tengas que hacer pero regresa a las siete-

-Como ordene- Dijo Magnus con voz agría y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Camille miró a Alexander, quien se quedó viendo a Magnus salir con una clara sorpresa en su rostro, pero apenas el chico Lightwood notó la mirada de Camille en él, bajó el rostro para observar sus zapatos. En otras circunstancias, quizás en otra vida, a Camille le daría pena dejar a Alexander Lightwood al cuidado de alguien con el mal humor de Magnus. Pero no era el caso.

Ella, ignorando a Alec, salió de la habitación y trato de alcanzar a Magnus quien bajaba las escaleras

-Magnus- Llamó ella

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó el diseñador mirándola

\- ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto- ¿Alexander te dio problemas?- Magnus estaba a punto de responder cuando un gato salió de la cocina y ella dio un grito ahogado. Magnus miró al animal y lo levanto del suelo

-¿No recordabas a mi gato?- Pregunto el diseñador. Ciertamente Camille no se acordaba de él, nunca se había interesado en saber detalles de la vida de Magnus. Él la miro serio mientras ella guardaba silencio. Finalmente Magnus se giró y salió definitivamente de la mansión.

* * *

Magnus Bane decidió ir a comprarse ropa. Era cierto que aún tenía la ropa que antes usaba, pero ya había pasado un año desde que esas prendas habían estado de moda y él necesitaba nuevas cosas. El diseñador, estando de pie frente a un espejo en una lujosa tienda mientras se probaba un pantalón verde limón, recordó porque había amado los colores brillantes: Hacían maravillas en sus muslos. Cuando quedó satisfecho de su pantalón fue hasta el estante y tomo todos los pantalones de colores brillantes que habían de su talla y los llevo a la caja. La mujer, en lugar de mirar la exagerada compra sorprendida, miró a Magnus con fascinación

-¿Magnus Bane?- Pregunto con los ojos brillantes- Soy admiradora suya. Pienso que su trabajo es fantástico-Magnus sonrió

-Se lo agradezco- Respondió el diseñador, disfrutando de la mirada de sorpresa y contemplación que ahora le habían dado todos los que estaban en la tienda. Le pagó a la muchacha con su tarjeta y le dio la dirección a la que debía enviar la compra, después salió del local para dirigirse a otro.

Entro a una tienda amplia llena de adornos de cristal y donde vendían una fantástica ropa brillante. Magnus, a pesar de haber cambiado su guarda ropa cuando termino con Camille, siempre había admirado el brillante. No lo había vuelto a usar en ropa pero lo procuraba comprar en adornos para su casa, y no porque no le gustara sino porque no quería trasmitirle al mundo que estaba feliz cuando se sentía destrozado por dentro. Pero ahora ya no le importaba, el brillante le atraía y sabía que en ese local había millones de prendas que se verían fantásticas en él. Con una sonrisa entró y se dirigió a la sección de chalecos escudriñando hasta encontrar los que le llamaban la atención. Y así siguió durante horas, recorriendo todas las tiendas y buscando las prendas que le llamaran la atención. Y lo mejor era que, por ser diseñador, lo que él eligiera para usar todas las personas empezarían a hacerlo. En otras palabras él hacía la moda.

De pronto, estando parado frente a una vitrina, vio un abrigo negro con decorados plateados y azules que usaba uno de los maniquís. Pero no pensaba en cómo le quedaría a él, sino que pensaba en cómo le quedaría a Alexander, sabiendo que ese abrigo haría resaltar la piel y ojos del chico Lightwood, y se justificó a si mismo diciéndose que por ser diseñador no podía evitar cuando una prenda le quedaría fantástica a alguien que conocía.

-Me gusta- Habló una voz acercándose a él- ¿Lo quieres?- Magnus observo a Woolsey Scott caminar hacía el. Magnus había conocido a Woolsey en Roma, se vieron por primera vez en una conferencia sobre los momentos más oportunos para usar guantes. Magnus había viajado a Roma para no ver a Camille casarse con Ralph Scott, y Woolsey solo por diversión, pero el diseñador jamás se había imaginado que se encontraría con el hermano del prometido de la mujer que él amaba. Después de unos meses en los que raramente se veían decidieron regresar, encontrándose con que Ralph había muerto. Magnus sabía que Woolsey desconocía acerca de la boda de Camille y Ralph, así que por cuenta propia decidió presentarle a Camille para que encontrara al asesino de su hermano. A Magnus le parecía que Camille al principio se había enojado con él, pero concluyo que eran imaginaciones suyas. Obviamente Camille debería estar feliz de poder vengar la muerte de su prometido.

Desde que los había presentado Magnus no había vuelto a ver a Woolsey, y se le hizo extraño encontrárselo precisamente en el único momento en que Camille lo había dejado libre. Afortunadamente a Magnus el hombre rubio le agradaba, de otra manera maldeciría su suerte

-Hola Woolsey- Saludo el diseñador- No, solo lo miraba- Magnus se giró y notó que Woolsey estaba vestido completamente de blanco, algo extraño pero que no se le veía mal

\- ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le pregunto Woolsey. Ahora ambos caminaban por la acera

-Ocupado en algunos negocios- Mintió Magnus

-Oh verdad- Contesto él- Me habías dicho que tenías una tienda de sombreros-

-No es lo único que tengo- Dijo, no sin un poco de orgullo- Soy un diseñador, también tengo una boutique y una casa de modas- Woolsey parecía sorprendido

-No me habías dicho eso antes- Reprochó y Magnus se encogió suavemente de hombros

\- No suelo decirlo a alguien que haya conocido recientemente- El hombre de blanco pareció ligeramente ofendido

-Creí que me tenías confianza, Magnus- Se lamentó

-Tal vez- Aceptó el diseñador- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te haya conocido recientemente-

-Bueno, me alegra que ya no sea un "Conocido recientemente" o de otra manera jamás me habrías confesado que eres un gran partido. Por cierto, jamás me contaste que hacías en Roma cuando nos conocimos- Magnus recordó que Camille le había advertido que jamás le contara a Woolsey que ella se iba a casar con su hermano. Lo que significaba que a Woolsey solo podía contarle una parte de la verdad

\- Yo salía con Camille- Dijo, y notó la expresión de sorpresa del de blanco- Pero ella terminó conmigo. Así que, en un intento por olvidarla, me fui a Roma-

-¿Y porque termino contigo?- Pregunto Woolsey, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Acaso no eres bueno en la cama?- Magnus sonrió

\- Soy excelente- Dijo, de nuevo orgulloso de sí mismo- Hay quienes pueden dar fe de eso. Terminamos porque ella se enamoró de alguien más, aunque esa relación tampoco duró.

-Es una pena- Comento Woolsey- Yo no te habría dejado ir -

\- ¿Estas intentando coquetear conmigo, Woolsey?- Soltó el diseñador y Woolsey sonrió

-Eso depende- Dijo- ¿Al final me harás caso?- Ahora Magnus sonrió

\- Sin duda alguna- Respondió


End file.
